Legends
by kyuubi-phoenix1600
Summary: Naruto dies on a simple mission. Now, 3 years later, a group appears and reveals a war occuring in the shadows. Demonic legends clash and pull the group and Hinata into the middle of it. DMC/Naruto themes. Naruhina main pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Kyuubi Phoenix (Kyuu): Hey all my followers! I am following through on my promise in one of the chapters in E: AD or Evolution: Angel and Demon and starting a new story. If you like this, my requirement for continuing is at least 3 reviews are made. Please note if continued that this one may be updated less often that E: AD. **

**Naruto: Are you serious!**

**Kyuu: Yes, now shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Fine. Kyuu doesn't own Naruto. Kishimoto does and is really making Kyuu mad with not hooking up Hinata and Naruto.**

* * *

_Prologue_

The two guards were bored out of their minds. The night shift for watching west gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, or better known as Konoha was one of the worst jobs to get assigned to. The absolute worst was chasing the cat Tora, who was on a record now of not being caught in a week. The current guards were Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, both chuunin. Shikamaru was bored because there were no clouds in the night sky and Kiba was without his canine companion Akamaru.

Kiba sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, I miss Naruto being around."

"I can agree. While he was very troublesome, he brought a certain atmosphere to Konoha." The lazy chuunin pointed out. "A lot of things went south after that mission."

The clunk of a boot was heard along with a clink of metal was heard from outside the gate. Kiba looked over his sheet. "I don't have any one on my list to show that they are getting in tonight. Do you?"

"No, be prepared, but don't alert them."

More footsteps were heard until they suddenly stopped. They heard someone exclaim, "Shit!" There was a rush of wind and three bodies came flying in through the gate. They skidded to a stop in front of the desk. Kiba leapt up and over to see Hinata, Sakura and Shizune all out cold but none the worse for wear. Shikamaru was out the gate to see what was going on.

Hideous wails were heard and the clashing of metal on metal rang out in the silent night air. Shikamaru arrived in a clearing only to find…nothing.

Blood stained the grass and the trunks of the trees around the clearing. Slash marks were littered around the battle-torn clearing with no style. But there were no bodies at all.

Kiba landed next to Shikamaru. "Whoa, what happened-Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Kiba pointed at the ground. Shikamaru looked down to see sand covering the earth. The older chuunin looked at the Inuzuka. "The Kazekage is the only known user of sand, but he is in Suna."

"Then the question is, what the fuck happened here?"

_At the gate_

A cloaked man stepped through the gates and checked on the unconscious women. Standing, he turned to face the city and lowered his hood. A face with crystal blue eyes and whisker marks smiled at the sleeping city. "It's time to rock."

_Prologue end_

* * *

Hinata awoke to see a white tile ceiling and groaned. She was in the hospital, again. Checking her memories, she found missing pieces. Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata were on their way back from going to a village that was hit hard by the summer flu. It was very late. They came across a clearing and…nothing. She had no memory of what happened after that. She sighed and shook her head. Tsunade was going to be mad about that. She gave a slight frown. But how did they get to the Konoha Hospital?

The door opened to allow Tsunade, her two companions, Shikamaru and Kiba. They found out that Hinata's memory was the same as Shizune's and Sakura's but Shikamaru's tale of how the group reentered the village and the clearing that they found.

Tsunade pressed her hand on her temple. "The mission went well otherwise?"

Shizune nodded. "Hai."

"Good. Write up your reports and I'll inform the guards to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Take a week off you three and let me know if anything pops up."

* * *

_One week later_

_**Hinata's dream, her view**__:_

_He stood in the middle of a blood covered battlefield. His tail flowed behind him as the wind fluttered the black cloak. The stench of iron and life blood was powerful enough to put an Inuzuka into a catatonic state from the smell alone. The gore was enough to send any stomach, strong or weak into convulsions. Sand covered most of the stains, but there were no bodies. She gagged at the sight._

_The man just knelt down and wiped his large blade on the ground before reverting to his regular form. Sheathing it on his back, he turned to look at her._

_Hinata felt her breath stop as she saw half his face. That crystal blue eye and set of whisker marks belonged to one person. But he had died._

_**Dream end**_

Hinata shot straight up clutching her heart between her high C-sized breasts gulping for air. Moving quickly, she grabbed her sketchpad and began to draw the image from the dream.

Naruto had died three years ago in a few days. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission: guide the archeologist to the ruins, stay a few days, and come back with said archeologist.

The archeologist warned them that some parts of the ruins were unexplored. Naruto had happened to go into one of those areas and was never found, even after that part collapsed from age.

Konoha barely managed to keep the alliances with Suna and Spring, formerly Snow. Wave held no ill will, but prices went up drastically.

As for the remaining rookie 9, they all began to train in earnest. All of them were now chuunin and had a necklace similar to the one that Tsunade had given Naruto. When Sasuke was asked if he had anything to say after winning the third exam with Hinata in second and Rock Lee in third, he said. "Remember Naruto. Remember the boy who gave everything for this village. Remember the boy who asked for nothing but acceptance and recognition. I keep him alive in spirit by holding his beliefs close to me. Remember." This shocked everyone in that the very man that seemed to hate him with every fiber of his being was more deeply affected by his actions than he let on.

Hinata was the most improved out of all of them. Sasuke even admitted that if she had more time to train before the finals, she would have surpassed him.

Finishing her drawing, she was a blur as she got dressed and sprinted out to the Hokage Tower.

_Hokage tower_

Tsunade was reading a paper asking for an assistant in a beginning business. His name was Kitsune, but Tsunade could tell that that was a code name. There were notes saying that there were 2 other owners that rotated in and out named Ryuuga and Ookami. '_Okay, next person to walk in the door is their assistant._' Tsunade steepled her hands and waited.

Not even a second later, Hinata came bursting through the door. "Lady Tsunade, I just had the…" the Hyuuga looked at the Hokage, who was currently banging her head on the desk. "Is this a bad time?"

Tsunade looked up as a bruise formed on her forhead. "No, now's fine."

"You said to come to you if anything weird happens. I don't know if this qualifies or not…" Hinata handed the blonde her sketch pad and described the dream. "It was so weird; it felt like I was watching something from the past three years. And then he looked at me and gave a sad smile and mouthed, 'It's time'. I have no idea what he means."

Tsunade frowned. "I don't either. I'll have the Archives scanned and ask the other Kages." She handed back Hinata's sketchpad. "Are you still looking for a job outside the Shinobi force?"

"Hai."

"As it just so happens, there is an opening for an assistant at a fledging business." Tsunade handed her the request paper. "I suggest going tomorrow and seeing what they are. They don't say and while it sounds suspicious, I don't think it is anything bad. If you accept, your boss is called Kitsune." Glancing at the calendar, she added. "Tonight's the team's club night, right?"

"Hai." Hinata nodded.

"Have fun."

* * *

Hinata slipped into a lavender and orange halter top and a pair of black capris. Leaving the Hyuuga complex, she left with Neji escorting Ten-ten and Lee. The previous year they found out that they had more in common than just the 'Flames of Youth' and all hooked up. Gai was very supportive, while some of the other jounin and a certain Hyuuga council were vocal about their objections, saying that they displayed their flames of youth burned brighter and brighter each day. Then Gai and Lee's trademark sunset happened and that was that.

Sakura and Sasuke showed up arm in arm. Choji approached with Ino on his arm. Kiba and Shikamaru were on guard duty again as punishment for leaving the post. Kiba had been trying for many weeks to get Hinata to go out with him, but as she put it and everyone else agreed, that her heart belonged to one man and even if he was dead will still belong to him. Kiba wouldn't take a hint and persisted. Hinata was grateful that he was on the job now. Shino was off on clan business. When he did come, he and Hinata acted as the watchers of the rest of the gangs stuff. Hinata just sighed and followed everyone into the Lotus Dragon.

_Later_

Everyone left the club laughing at Hinata's expense. "Did you really have to juuken that man in the balls?" Sasuke asked with a slight wince.

"I didn't like the look in his eyes." Hinata cried. "And he pinched my butt!"

Everyone winced. Kiba did it once. When Hinata was done with him, he was in the hospital with a cast over his little Kiba for a week.

Sasuke froze and looked around. "Guys, where is everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Sasuke motioned around them. "The street is deserted. There is usually a few people still up."

A mist crept in and quickly covered the street. All of the shinobi cursed at the fact that none of them were really prepared for this.

A hideous wail echoed around them, joined by others. The shinobi were extremely nervious now. Sasuke activated his Curse seal Level 2 and his Sharingan as Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan. Everyone jumped a mile when a voice was heard in their group.

"That won't help you."

Everyone turned to the center to see a man in a black cloak. There was a triple yin-yang symbol on his back. There was a fire red fox, an icy blue dragon, and an electric yellow wolf inside the symbol. He wore a kitsune mask that covered his cheeks but left his mouth open. "What did you say?" Choji hissed.

"That. Won't. Help. You." The man said. "Your kekkei genkai won't work. The Cursed seal might work." His hand went to his chin in a thoughtful motion. "Need to ask Ryuuga about that."

Knuckles cracking were heard. "You have 5 seconds to explain what the fuck is going on." Sakura demanded.

"Low level demons are surrounding us. There are…" He paused. "about 16 of them and…motherfucker there is a Shini."

"What?"

"A demon called Shinigami. My name is Kitsune. I'm…"

"You're the person that I'm supposed to meet for my new job." Hinata's voice came from behind him.

He turned around. "You're the new assistant?"

"Hai."

"Well, you're about to find out my occupation. Gimme a sec…" Chakra began to gather in his forearms. He thrust his hands out and spun, clearing the mist away.

16 creatures stood on opposite sides of the road. They wore black cloaks with shards of glass sticking out of their backs and screaming masks. Scythes made of obsidian black blades and skull handles were gripped in their hands. The last one scared them very deeply.

A cloak made of darkness wrapped around the skeleton as he looked on with evil blue eyes. He raised his scythe, made of a demonic purple blade and a skeleton white handle and pointed it at the man in black.

They saw him smile. "Heh, it's time." He unsheathed his blade, a blade that was about 4-5 feet long and had the upper portion of a skeleton with a screaming skull on the guard before becoming a pitch black two handed hilt. Ten-ten was drooling over the craftsmen ship and had sparkles in her eyes. Neji and Lee had to restrain her from grabbing the blade, seeing as regular shinobi tools were useless in this situation. He tossed Hinata a jar of water. "All of you get to a wall and stay put," the man ordered. "Probey-chan, use that holy water should any of them get too close, but warn me, ok?"

"My name is Hinata!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, didn't know. Now," He turned to face the demons. "I believe I was about to let you guys meet Rebellion here."

8 of the demons leapt forward, scythes swinging. Kitsune ducked under one and slashed forwards, taking the second demon out and swinging the sword around to cleave the first demon in twain, and swung the sword around him in a circle as he moved forward, hacking the third, fourth and fifth demons.

Hinata gasped as she saw the bodies of the slain demons collapse into sand. "No way," She turned to Sakura. "Remember that clearing Shikamaru and Kiba found?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The sand there was what the demons bodies were made of!" Hinata explained. "Because Kitsune-san is able to make mince meat of them…"

Sakura gasped. "He was the one who fought them."

"Damn right!" Kitsune called out. He had one demon in a head lock and was kicking the others away while giving the trapped one a death noogie. "That fight was a major pain in my-Whoopsey-daisy!" he ducked under a slash and kicked the attacker's face in. By now, the demon's numbers were cut in half. He turned to the group watching him in awe. "Anyways, you three stumbled in on my fight and I had to knock you out so that they wouldn't attack you."

One demon rushed forward, slashing at Ten-ten. The others screamed as the scythe came closer and closer.

There was a shower of blood and everyone turned to see with horror written on their faces. Ten-ten was covered in blood, but unharmed. Kitsune, on the other hand, had the scythe's blade sticking clear through his body. He collapsed as blood began to drain his body. The demons crept closer to the helpless shinobi. Then they got the shock of their lives.

Kitsune jumped up and punched the demon so hard that he flew into 3 others and all of them collapsed into sand. "That fucking hurt! And now you've ruined my favorite shirt!" Pulling off his cloak, it was revealed that he was wearing a Skillet shirt with a man that was covered in white wrappings. There were 5 signatures around him. "It was autographed too!" he screamed at them. Pulling out twin pistols, he unleashed a torrent of metal death at the remaining 4. They screamed as the bullets forced them to collapse into sand.

The Shini leapt down from his perch and waited for Kitsune. By now there was a big crowd of ANBU, civilians and shinobi. Kakashi quickly escorted the would-be victims. Hinata cried out, "No one get involved! He is the only one who can fight it!"

Kitsune was standing coolly, or at least as coolly as you could with a scythe sticking out of your chest. Reaching back, he ripped the scythe out, grossing out most of the civilians and threw it at the remaining demon. The shini deflected it, but could not defend against the blade that pierced his heart. As the demon collapsed into silver sand, he pulled on his cloak and walked through the stunned crowd. As the teens ran forward to thank him, they found that he had vanished into thin air.

Sasuke voiced the thought that ran through everybody's mind. "Who the fuck is he?"

* * *

**Kyuu: Howzat for a new story?**

**Naruto: You could have told them who I am. I'm pretty sure all the readers will know.**

**Kyuu: that's the point Ramen-for-brains.**

**Naruto: Mmmm…ramen. Anyways, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

**Kyuu *tipsy*: Yo, how is all my bros and himes? It is time for Review answer time! Kitsune, take it away!**

**Kitsune *grumbles*: next time remember to hide the sake better. *louder* To Rose tiger…I may be Naruto, I may not be Naruto. All depends on Kyuu here.**

**Hinata: To Leaf ranger: Kyuu agrees with you, but will not accept the beating. Play a video game and whoop some ass in that.**

**Kitsune: and since Kyuu is out of it at the moment, Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata sat in the Hokage's office with Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha 12 as ANBU were trying to track down Kitsune for an explanation to the events that occurred a little over a week ago. Ten-ten was in slight shock still as Lee and Neji wrapped one of their arms around her to give her comfort. They were all shaken up by the encounter. Tsunade had ANBU and ex-ANBU tracking him, but everyone but 2 had reported no luck at finding the elusive man.

Cat appeared in front of the desk. "We have not been able to find Kitsune."

Tsunade slumped down. "Our best trackers are after him and no one can find him?"

Cat nodded. There was a rush of air as Kakashi shunshined into the office. "My dogs caught his scent, but you're not going to like the location."

"Where is he?"

Kakashi shivered. "If my dogs' noses are right, he is residing in the sewer system. As to where, my guess would be he is in the old filtration pit."

Tsunade nodded. "Go get him.

* * *

_Kitsune's Residence_

Kakashi entered to see the place decked out. There was a TV the size of a movie theater screen with a lot of speakers around it. A lift was on the far side of the entertainment system more than likely leading up to the surface. There were doors that looked as though they led to a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen. Opposite of where Kakashi entered was a pool table and a bar with a wide variety of sake and alcoholic beverages he had never seen before. Water circled the center platform where Kakashi saw one of the most bizarre things he had ever seen.

Machines and advances in technology were not used very much. Did shinobi know about them? Certainly. But they barely even used them.

Standing before him was one of those very machines, though it was very rare. It was called a Rideback. It stood on 2 wheels fixed to metallic legs fixed to an engine block. The coloring of the vehicle was a deep sapphire blue with crimson stripes along the body. It had 2 arms and stood about 8 feet high. Kitsune was sitting on the seat, very engrossed in what he was doing, with headphones in his ear. He was now wearing a black muscle shirt and red cargo shorts along with his mask still on.

"Excuse me, is your name Kitsune?" Kakashi called out.

Kitsune didn't seem to hear him.

"I said excuse me, are you Kitsune?"

Still no answer from the young man.

"Damn it, excuse me-" Kakashi nearly shouted as he took a step forward.

Big mistake.

A trap went off and soon Kakashi was hanging upside down with a chakra suppression seal on his forehead and iron casts over his hands.

'_Well, I won't be leaving here anytime soon._' Kakashi thought as he watched Kitsune continue on his work, not even noticing the suspended jonin. He did however begin a movie that Kakashi noted was called 'Sucker Punch'. While he got used to the blood rushing to his head, he remembered that Pakkun was with him and was more than likely running to the Hokage.

_1 hour later_

Tsunade was getting peeved at Kakashi's lateness when Pakkun entered the office extremely worn out and twitching ever so slightly.

"He is in the old filtration pit. Kakashi tried to speak to him, but he had headphones in and was unresponsive. Kakashi took a step forward and activated a trap that suspended him in the air with a chakra suppression seal and iron casts over his hands. I then left after seeing the young man begin a movie."

"And what took you so long to get here?" Tsunade asked.

Pakkun shivered. "I believe we entered his home via the back door. Going in we did not expect any traps. Going out," the pug trembled even more. "Picture the worst haunted house you have encountered and multiply it by 10, and you have why it took me so long."

Tsunade thanked the dog, who returned to the summon realm after telling her he was not leaving the realm for a while to recuperate. The group now stood in the elevator shaft leading down to the pit. Many were wondering why he lived down here, and were very surprised to see that the pit was very neat. Kakashi was seen hanging upside-down and nodded to them. Kitsune looked over to the elevator and pulled his headphones out of his ears and approached them. The machine was covered in a tarp now.

"If I had known I was having guests, I would have prepared some tea and such." Kitsune stated jokingly.

"Will you please let my jounin down?" Tsunade asked with some restraint. She was sorely tempted to pound his ass. "Kakashi was only here to get you for an explanation for last night."

Kitsune nodded. "I suspected as much, but what I have to say can be easily overheard there. So I prefer my own playing field."

As Tsunade was arguing with the man, Ten-ten, Sasuke, and Chouji were looking the weapons rack near the entry way. Chouji was tempted to test the sharpness of one of the blades when Kitsune called out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chouji withdrew his hand rather quickly. "Those blades are demonic. They can harm physical bodies but only if the wielder wishes it. Usually, a single cut can sever part of your soul and let me tell you it comes in handy with interrogation and is extremely painful. Not to mention the blade you were about to test is not the friendliest to new people." All three of the chunin took leaping steps backwards. Kitsune motioned for them to come by the entertainment center and to have a seat. "I should probably explain who I am and what I do."

"Please." Tsunade asked.

"Very well. My codename is Kitsune. As to my real name, I can't tell you until I pass my next test. But my occupation is a Demon Hunter."

Kiba burst out laughing. "Yeah, right, and I am Hokage."

Kitsune simply raised an eyebrow. "Virgo, play the video from last night."

A feminine robot like voice sounded from hidden speakers. "Playing Battle 401, Log time 2220 hours, one week ago."

The television snapped to life as they watched the battle from his viewpoint. Freezing to when the demons attacked, he pointed to the scythe swinging figures. "I highly doubt anyone in the Elemental Nations can fight with glass embedded that way on their backs. Moving on, I am a part of a group that works under the name of The Devil Angels. Our few members range from being human to half demon to full demon."

"Which are you?" Ino asked.

"I am half demon, as are most of us. We take a lot of jobs to keep our housing the way it is: assassinations, body guarding, and what not. However, if a job with a demon show up, we contact the nearest member that's not busy and tell them. We tend to stick to areas where if a demon did attack us directly, no one would get hurt."

"That's why you live down here." Kakashi realized.

"Partly. The tunnels are also great for testing vehicles." Kitsune added with excitement in his voice.

"What do the symbols on the back of your jacket mean?" Sasuke asked politely.

"There are three of us in the Devil Angels that work together more than most. We call ourselves the EDT: the Elemental Demon Triad. I am Kitsune, the fiery fox. I specialize in a variety of areas, though I am usually for scouting. The others are the same, but Ryuuga is our aerial ace and our self-taught mechanic and blacksmith or all around brainiac. Ookami is our vehicle specialist and our heavy hitter. We all have ties back to the Elemental Nations. As to where, I'm not saying."

"How many members do you have?" Tsunade asked, slightly apprehensive to the idea of the group being very large.

"Let's see, there is me, Ryuuga-chan, Ookami-kun, Dante-sensei, Lady-nee-san, and Trish-nee-san. So in total, there are 6 of us." Kitsune counted off.

"And how many 'demons' have you actually killed?" Kiba sneered. Based on what he smelled, Hinata was beginning to like him and he wanted to stop that in its tracks.

Kitsune smiled. "Virgo, pull up the members profiles and sort the number of demons the group has killed."

The television flickered as 6 faces appeared. 3 of them were wearing masks and the group knew that they were Kitsune, Ryuuga (who was a dark haired woman from what the group could see), and Ookami (who based on what they could see was a dark skinned man). The other three was a man with bleach white hair and pale blue eyes who everyone assumed was Dante, a woman with black hair with a red eye and a blue eye who Kitsune informed the group was named Lady, and a blonde woman with piercing green eyes Kitsune identified as Trish. After the profiles settled on six different spots on the screen, picture after picture appeared of demons and were separated to the person who killed them. The numbers on the three younger devil hunters surprised the chunin as the demons he killed the night they all met were on there several times as well. But the number of demons on the elder demon slayer's lists was astounding.

Finally a demon that looked as though he was an angel with the name of Mundus was separated between Trish and Dante. Kitsune looked at the slack jawed chunin and Hokage before jabbing at Kiba. "As you can see, I have fought a large number of them and won. But the bastards just keep coming and coming." Kitsune shrugged as the television powered down. "Essentially, we are the only line of defense against the Demon world. But we are fucking good at our job. Have any of you heard of an island in Sea Country that for some reason vanished off the map?" Receiving nods, he added. "That was Trish and Dante fighting Mundus. He was trying to open a door to the demon world. The forcing of the closure resulted in an explosion that wiped out the island."

"Can others do that?" Sasuke asked. "Can they open a door to the demon world?"

"Certainly. But it takes very certain things to do that. Most artifacts are held by demons unknowingly. All it takes is someone with the know-how and the ability to hide under our noses to gather said artifacts and just leave it open. But again, if we smell a whiff of anything demonic, we are like fleas to Kiba-san."

"Who is your demon parent?" Sakura asked.

Kitsune immediately tensed. Everyone saw it and was expecting an attack. But he just lowered his head. "To my greatest shame, I share blood with Kyuubi no Vixen, the very same creature that attacked your village a little over 16 years ago."

Almost everyone was astounded at his confession. Kiba on the other hand bellowed. "So you're a demon too!" He then launched a kunai at him.

Kitsune grabbed the kunai and threw it at the ground. He looked at Kiba with hardened eyes. "Wrong, asshole. But attack me again and you will lose your baby maker." Kiba winced and covered his groin. "Something I'll point out to you is that just because I'm related to her does not mean I am a demon. Dante-sensei, Ryuuga-chan, Ookami-kun and I all are part demon. We could have helped wipe the planet of humans and given it to the demons, but we didn't and we won't. Dante's father was a demon that single-handedly forced the demon armies back into their realm a millennium ago. He had no support from fellow demons or humans. He didn't have to rebel, but he did." His eyes softened slightly before hardening even more. "You think you humans are so great and so pure. Tell me, what do you know of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Almost everyone winced. "He was a member of us." Sasuke answered sadly.

"Did you know that we look at him with the utmost respect?" He nearly growled. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Even in the demon realm he is respected. Your people hated him for containing Kyuubi. By rights he should have released her and let her annihilate the village. Even among demons, jinchuuriki are respected under the right circumstances. One thing we all agree on is that humans have the capacity for the most hideous things possible. But you are also capable of the most passionate things. Something that Naruto was very strong at." They saw his eyes soften. "I had the honor of meeting him before he died."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed at him.

"Yeah, he saw my light when I was investigating a rumor at a ruin. He met me and told me about his life after I told him my life. Unfortunately, we were deep in the ruins by the time he realized that he was more than likely worrying the people he was with. He knocked over a weak pillar and caused a chain reaction that collapsed the ruins. We were separated. I managed to get out as one of the last pillars nearly collapsed on me." He described. "I immediately dove in to the rubble, trying to find him."

"Did you?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"No. The ruins shifted after I left to get more help, ruining any chance I had." He looked at his watch. "You guys want to eat here? I have leftovers from last night." They all agreed and he broke out a bottle of sake and a couple of boxes of pizza, a food they had never heard of.

As everyone tried to talk to him at once to find out more about him, Kiba pulled Hinata aside. "Stay away from him. Something is really off about him and I don't like it."

The Hyuuga princess glared at him. "Why? And either way I can't. He filed for an assistant and Tsunade gave me the job."

"Then quit. I want you to stay away from him!" Kiba demanded angrily.

"No, plus he is friendly and he saved my life twice." Hinata hissed at him. "Just because-"

Cat appeared out of nowhere. "Lady Tsunade, a spider like creature has appeared in the village and is attacking anyone. No one has been seriously injured but it is moving towards the market."

Tsunade was about to give orders when Kitsune groaned. "Another one. Virgo, pull up the file on Phantom and upload it to my mask." He pulled on his coat and grabbed Rebellion and 2 things he hid from view.

"Understood," Virgo's voice sounded. "Beginning upload now."

Kitsune ran to the elevator as Tsunade joined him along with the others. "You've fought it before?"

He nodded. "Several times. Phantom is a spider made up of molten rock and lava. Dante managed to defeat the largest recorded one when on that island. Have your shinobi stay back. And I expect payment for this. You'll have a discount for this first time."

Tsunade looked out raged at the idea, but Hinata calmed her. "He does this for a living and is also not a shinobi. Did you honestly expect him to do this for free?"

"It did cross my mind but left just as fast." Tsunade admitted.

As the doors opened, Kitsune sped off into the early afternoon air. Tsunade received reports from ANBU and jounin. The beast was currently by Anko's favorite dango shop and she was not happy.

* * *

Arriving to the scene, Kitsune looked at the spider. It was the size of an elephant and was seemingly very pissed off. "Say that again whelp!" The demon's voice hissed like heat from lava.

"I said you look like your bark is worst than your bite, fat ass!" Kitsune bellowed at the demon. "Did I say that loud enough? Or are you deaf as well as slow witted?"

"You little ingrate! I planned on letting you get away but now I'm going to roast you like a pig."

Kitsune got a dreamy look on his face. "Mmmm…pork. Hey, thanks for helping me figure out my dinner tonight!" he called out while doing a nice guy pose and flashing a thumbs up at the lava demon.

"Enough talk!" Phantom spat as a scorpion-like tail appeared behind it. He spun around and hit the devil hunter and launched him into the dango store. He then bellowed as pillars of lava erupted out of the ground and consumed the store and starting fires on nearby stores. Various shinobi used Suiton jutsus to subdue the flames, but the dango store was melting to the ground.

Kitsune's voice could be heard and from what Hinata could tell, he was laughing uproariously. "You really think that you can simply melt me? You are sorely mistaken. You are fighting the Fiery Fox of the Devil Angels, Kitsune!" A pillar of white and blue flames erupted from the center of the melting pile and became a vortex of flame, drawing in the lava. The flames reached out and began to rebuild the dango store from the melting pieces and soon the store looked as good as it had when it was first opened. Kitsune walked out with a dango stick in his mouth. "You realize my flames are stronger than yours."

"Bah, you are all talk. Show me your skill, worthless bug." The demon taunted.

"Fine," Kitsune drew Rebellion and brought it back one handed as if he was going to stab it with one hand. Dark red energy began to gather around him as his arm took on the form of a three tailed fox with the mouth opening allow the handle to be inside and the tails protruding around the back. "I'll finish this in one strike." He called as the tails began to gather energy. "Kitsune Strike: Raging Stab!"

The tails unleashed its contained energy, launching the devil hunter forward and stabbing the demon in the face. "This will not stop me!" Phantom thundered. He pushed back against the tremendous energy, causing Kitsune to be forced back. Kitsune just smiled as the output of energy increased and launched the pair backwards into the street.

"He is going towards the wall!" Neji called from a point farther down the street. Everyone raced to the wall to see Kitsune embedded in the wall yelling "Coward! You are a fucking coward!" over and over as he was trying to pull his arm and sword out. They learned that the lava spider had disappeared before he hit the wall. In the end, Tsunade had to go up to him and pull him out from the wall. Looking at the damage, they found that he had sliced straight through the wall and was presumed that he could have gone farther.

Soon, Hinata was following him back down to his home. "Basically, I need you to do anything I ask. I won't ask you to do something perverted," he said after seeing her blush. "I'll also call you when I am on a mission and need information. My A.I. here is Virgo. I can't contact her long distance. She should have all the information that you need." He turned to her and gave a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," Hinata nodded

"Alright, let's rock!"

* * *

**Kyuu: And that is-Hic-Chapter 2!**

***Kitsune smacks him in the head with a bat.***

**Hinata *as Kitsune drags Kyuu into a cot*: As always, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Icy Tidings

**Kyuu: Okay, I'm better now.**

**Kitsune: Yes, you are.**

**Kyuu: Hinata, would you do the review answering, please?**

**Hinata: to Leaf Ranger: Pretty much, but no sewage walking for getting in. And with Kiba-san…don't even get me started.**

**Kitsune: Refer to chapter one for disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata had been excited when she first started the job. She was glad to be doing something else that wasn't related to shinobi work or to her clan.

That enthusiasm ended after a week.

She was now going through the demon files that Kitsune had stored on his mainframe for the fifth time. And there were a lot of demons.

"So how come there are so many files that are incomplete?" she asked the man. Kitsune was going through katas with Rebellion and was resting at the moment.

"The higher up demons are unique in power. We rarely have to fight them more than once. But there are exceptions to that rule." He replied tiredly. "Some, like Phantom, are able to disappear when they run out of energy and if they are fast enough. Others are just able to take more hits than others and last long enough to get away."

Hinata nodded. "Makes sense. But why don't you have some sort of holy power at all?"

Air was sucked into his teeth. "No." he answered curtly. "You forget that we are half demon. Any sort of holy power directed at us causes no damage, but we cannot by any means use it. It is an interesting idea, don't get me wrong." He shook his head. "But we are determined at birth that we don't have that privilege. Certain humans, such as that priestess Shion, are able to. But we do not. There is a Devil Arm in Dante-sensei's possession that has the power of light, but it is destructive light, not holy light."

She just looked at him before returning to the files.

A beeping began to wail from the elevator. Kitsune had to install a security system to prevent anyone from breaking and taking any weapons he had or any of his possessions. Hinata found that despite the tough get-up and quiet pride that he had and carried himself with, Kitsune was a very caring and careful person. As he had said to her when she asked why he told the Konoha 11 and not the council, he trusted everyone, but he didn't trust the devil that was in them. When she asked what he meant, he gave a sad smile and sent her off to lunch. Kitsune picked up a remote by him and turned on the television to the security cameras around the entrance. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and was about to turn it off when a figure finally appeared on the screen. Kitsune froze and scowled. "Kiba's back and your sensei is with him."

Hinata wheeled her rather plush chair over to the screen. Kiba had been bugging her for the past week to quit and just continue the shinobi line of work. She later found out from Shino that he was mad that she didn't have a lot of free time anymore and was desperate to get her to go out with him. While she had to admit that Kitsune did seem to be a little suspicious, he didn't seem to mind and had not given a reason to not trust him so far. "Let him in." She huffed and returned to the computer.

Kitsune was itching to let Kiba taste some of his ranged weapon, but was willing to let it slide for now. He pressed another button that opened the elevator doors. After about 2 minutes, Kurenai and Kiba stepped into Kitsune's humble home. Kiba made a beeline for Hinata after growling softly at the half demon resident, who just simply flipped him the bird in response. Kiba sauntered up to Hinata. "Tired of him yet?" He asked.

"Of him? No. But the boredom is going to get to me before he decides to finish me off in my sleep." Hinata replied with sarcasm dripping off of her words.

Kurenai appeared behind her. "So what are you supposed to do?"

"My job is looking up folklore and myths if he needs them or is on a mission and can't look it up." Hinata replied easily. "I also do errands for him, seeing as what his status is." She looked over at the devil hunter, who was now tinkering with a motorcycle. He had claimed that it had belonged to a warrior named Cloud and judging by the cuts and tears on the armor had been well used. He didn't say how he got it, but did say that it was extremely old. (**A/N: again too lazy to write a description, but it is the bike Cloud rode in the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**) "Why are you here, Kurenai-sensei?" the Hyuuga princess inquired.

"I haven't seen you in a while and wanted to see what you were up to. I hardly talk to you now with your job and missions getting in the way." Kurenai was also concerned that Kitsune was a pervert, but was put at ease when Hinata caught the under lying meaning and subtly shook her head.

A blaring alarm went off and Hinata swore she had never seen Kitsune move so fast in the time that she had known him. He was standing in front of the television screen as 3 parts flickered and showed pictures as the alarm died. "What's going on?" He demanded at the screen.

The speaker image below Ryuuga's image began to move. "I'm curious as well. I had to interrupt a poker game for this and I was leading." A feminine voice sounded and seemed to send chills down the spine.

"Ha, more like you were flashing your goods and distracting the other players." A deep masculine voice answered as there was a steady stream of energy under his voice.

Dante's image spoke finally. "Something has happened with the Devil arms."

Silence immediately followed. "What happened?" Kitsune asked cautiously.

"They have awakened." Dante said over the comm system.

Kurenai's eyes widened at the sudden paleness on Kitsune's face, or at least what she could see of it. "You're fucking with us, right?" Ryuuga's voice had the sound of desperation and worry. "There is no way that that can happen."

"No, I'm not." Dante's voice replied with steel in his voice. "Even Alastor and Ifrit have disappeared. I've already contacted Trish and she is setting up sensors in her area. Lady will be checking up on you all and helping if needed."

Kitsune gulped. "Understood, Kitsune out." After the screen went black, he collapsed into a chair visibly shaking. "Oh Kami, please save the unlucky."

A very worried Hinata walked up to him. "What's happened?"

Kitsune just said. "Get Tsunade and the council together. And bring some nose plugs with you."

_One hour later_

Tsunade looked on in worry as the council members filed in. Kitsune was currently rocking back and forth in a corner, and occasionally one would hear the name of a deity and a "please protect them".

Seeing everyone seated and looking at the very scared devil hunter, Tsunade began. "As you are all aware, last week we had an incident near one of the clubs. I later found out that it was the work of demons." She held up her hand against the cries of outrage. "That incident was solved by the man over in the corner. His real name is unknown, but he goes by the codename Kitsune. He informed me in a meeting with him later that he is a demon hunter, and is a part of a group of demon hunters."

A random civilian councilman asked. "If the incident is solved, why are we here?"

"Honestly I don't know. He asked me to call the meeting. Kitsune!" Tsunade honestly replied before roaring at the quivering man. "What is it that you wish to tell us?"

Kitsune stood and approached the council. "As devil hunters, we can on occasion get weapons called Devil Arms from demons we defeat or they are demonic artifacts with some power of a specific demon. This morning I was informed by my teacher that something has happened to said weapons and will leak into the civilian life and be very devastating."

"What happened?" Hiashi asked politely.

"They have awakened." Kitsune declared ominously. Seeing the confused faces, he elaborated. "The Arms have regained their minds and have disappeared." Seeing Shikaku's face pale considerably and hearing Shibi's bugs quiet down, he nodded. "Two of your members have figured it out."

"How many?" Shikaku asked, fear evident in his voice.

"If my guess is correct and Rebellion, Yamato and Froce Edge were not affected, there are 18 with 10 of them being the most dangerous." Kitsune replied. He motioned for Hinata to begin passing out the files he made. "My assistant is passing out the original files on the Arms. In the back of the files is an estimate at how powerful they are now. We can handle the first 8, but the last 10 are reason for international alert."

Tsunade just closed her folder and looked at him. "Give us the shortened report."

"I assume that everyone here is familiar with the Biju?" Kitsune asked. Receiving hesitant nods, he continued. "They were once highly respected warriors in the Demon realm, each ruling over a certain part. According to legend, Hell was split up into 9 levels, representing the Seven deadly sins and other major sins, such as Betrayal and a level for one to rest when journeying the levels. As such, they each had a weapon that represented them. We…had those weapons sealed and stored away."

"So how is this going to be an international problem?" Lily Haruno asked curiously.

Kitsune looked at Shikaku to speak. "He said that the Arms have regained consciousness and have moved on their own. It means that they have some part of the original Biju's spirit in it, correct?" Kitsune nodded. "It means that the weapons have become versions of the originals. Are they as powerful as the original Biju?"

"No, but they can move much faster and are much more stealthy." Kitsune said. "I ask you all now; do any of you have any idea who could possible have the power to awaken the Arms?"

Everyone looked at each other and Danzou spoke up. "Orochimaru could have. But he has been underground for a while according to Jiraiya. The snake has entered old ruins and tombs that could have instructions to do just that."

"Any others?"

"None that we are aware of. I'll inform the other Kages about this. Are the other member's informing any of the other's?" Tsunade questioned the demon hunter.

"Ookami is in Kumo. Ryuuga may be in Tea but she could be anywhere. She goes where the wind takes her." Kitsune shrugged. "Dante's on another continent and Trish and Lady could be anywhere as well. We don't keep track of each other. Dante-sensei and I are the only ones with permanent bases and the other's pop in now and then." He clapped his hands. "Now I am politely asking you to not tell anyone else about this at all. The fact that 18 demons are…" He paused and got a thoughtful expression. "Correction, 17 are loose. Beowulf would have homed in on Dante-sensei."

"Why?"

"Dante's father took one of his eyes. Certain blood feuds run deep. Dante took the other eye, and Beowulf will want his blood." Kitsune sighed. "The others will more than likely be spread out, but I expect deaths to occur very soon."

* * *

One month passed and there was no sign of the demons or of any mass slaughter, at least until a week before Christmas.

Hinata was surprised to see a Christmas tree in Kitsune's Den (which was the actual name of the place. Oh the irony). She was even more surprised to see gifts under it. Kitsune was fiddling with his Rideback again when his head perked up as she was about to leave for the night.

"What's up?"

"Do you feel that?" Kitsune's mask shifted to show that his eyes were narrowed.

"Feel what?" a confused Hinata asked.

"Let Tsunade know that I have a lead on one of the demons, and tell her to keep everyone out of the sewers." Kitsune grabbed his coat and Rebellion. "Don't let any one in and let me know if anyone is down here so that I can flush them out." He stepped into the entrance that Kakashi had used. "I'll be back."

Hinata rushed out of the den. She quickly alerted Tsunade, who simply asked the civilian in charge if there were anyone there. He informed her that Tora had run in there, and a genin team was chasing it. Hinata called Kitsune and warned him as Tsunade evacuated the civilians and stationed shinobi at entrances to the sewer with Hinata and Team 8 at the entrance in Kitsune's den.

_With Kitsune_

His boots clunked softly along the tunnel. Hinata had already warned him of the genin team. After about an hour, He found the team and sent them out; now the only concerns were Tora and the demon residing down there.

Kitsune looked down more passageways before continuing. '_I really hope that he is down here. Tora is in serious trouble if he is, though._' The demon hunter thought.

'_**He is. Be careful, kit.**_' A deep voice entered his head.

Kitsune nodded and continued. He entered a tunnel and saw ice and frost on the walls of the tunnel. "He's here." Frost crunched underfoot as he passed a terrified Tora, who was tearing into the opposite direction. His breath became smoky as he approached the source of the frost and ice. Entering a large cavern, he came upon the demon.

_Outside_

Sasuke patrolled the streets, one of many that were looking for any straggling citizens. He felt that something was off with the snow. It looked more red than white. He shook his head and continued along his path on the snow covered street. Casually looking up, he saw that the moon was blood red. Chills went down his spine as he picked up his pace. Sasuke Uchiha was not a superstitious man, but he did believe in omens. He knew of Tsunade's luck when it came to gambling, and he was familiar with other omens as well. A blood red moon meant that there was to be a battle. He was going to make sure that no one along his path was going to be injured.

He arrived at the office of the sewer management to find Tsunade pacing back and forth while Sakura along with Shizune were watching the monitors.

Sakura sat up straight from watching the monitor. "Lady Tsunade, I think you should see this."

The busty Hokage walked as calmly as she could over to the monitors to see a blue light coming from a branching tunnel. "Is there anyway to get a better picture?"

"No, Lady Tsunade. That particular camera is currently frozen." Sakura reported. "I did see Kitsune there for a second, but that was all."

"He's already found the problem?" Tsunade let out a small chuckle. "If he dies, we are screwed."

The monitor flashed before turning to static. In fact, all of the monitors flashed before turning to static. Tsunade was ordering ANBU right after the first monitor failed. "Go to all entrances including Kitsune's Den and find out what's going on!"

There was a thunderous crash, followed by a whistling sound and a body crashed into the building right next door. Rushing out, they saw Kitsune walk out of the collapsed building dust himself off. "That dog did not just do that. That fucking demon dog did not just do that. It's only a dog with three heads and has the power of ice, I thought; he should be easy to beat, I told myself." He muttered as he stalked back to the hole he blasted out of as a shocked Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke and Shizune. "Noooooo, He just had to treat me like a treat, eat me, and spit me out with an Ice Ball Blast. I'm going to paddle that dog's ass so hard that it's going to feel the pain when he is back in Arm form." Suddenly, he stopped and glared at the staring group. "What the fuck are you fucking looking at!" he roared. The group had to retreat to the office to laugh uproariously.

"He was eaten and spit back up?" Sasuke was rolling on the floor. "I heard of serious indigestion, but this is really takes the cake!"

There was a slicing sound and Sasuke was close to passing out. Rebellion was quivering between his legs with a really pissed off Kitsune wielding it. He glared at the re-shocked room before hissing. "If you breathe a single word about what just happened, I don't care if you're the freaking Hokage, I will take a leaf from Naruto's book and prank you until you are having twitching problems." His gaze grew icy. "Understand?"

Receiving nods, he pulled back Rebellion and stomped back to the sewers. Sasuke passed out while foaming at the mouth; he came really close to losing his beloved family jewels. Everyone else shivered at the thought that he could really prank them as badly as Naruto did once. A large group of shinobi gathered at his exit point as he jumped back down. About 10 minutes and a few dozen mini-earthquakes later, the ground exploded and a now one headed dog armored in ice could be seen running away from Kitsune who had mysteriously gotten a paper fan and was currently chasing the demon dog, which everyone gleaned was named Cerberus as Kitsune yelled. "Get your mangy ass back here, Cerberus! Take your punishment like a man! Or a demon! Or a…never mind that will insult the Inuzukas and I don't need them on my ass because of you!" There was a howl in response. "You little mutt!" he roared. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as he chased the demon hound, after he assured the shinobi that Cerberus was now harmless, until the dog was hit off of the Hokage monument and disappeared into the sky as Kitsune yelled "HOME-RUN!"

_Hokage's office_

Tsunade just shook her head at the now quiet demon hunter. "So that's one down, 16 more to go."

"15 actually. I have gotten confirmation from Dante-sensei and Lady-nee-chan that Beowulf and Agni and Ruda have been taken down." He sighed. "It's only going to get tougher. The others will know that we are watching for them. Cerberus and Agni and Ruda were the weakest of the Arms when they are awakened." He stood. "If you see Hinata, tell her that I would like to see her tomorrow."

"I will. Most of the shinobi have checked in and reported. Her team is one of the last." She motioned for him to leave.

He paused. "Is your window open?"

"Yes, why?

All she saw was a red blur as he jumped on the sill. "Windows are fun to use!" He cried before vanishing into the night.

_The following day_

Hinata opened the elevator doors to see Kitsune snoring on the couch. Shaking her head, she pulled a blanket off the couch and covered him. He wasn't drunk, but really tired judging by the smell of body odor and lack of smell of alcohol. He had mentioned to her that half demons were near invincible, but had to rest a lot in order to keep it that way. She approached her desk and saw a note from Kitsune. It read:

_Hinata_

_More than likely I will be sleeping off my injuries from last night when you read this. If I am not, hit me over the head and chain me to my bed or to the couch. Moving on, I'm making you take the following week and a few days after Christmas, including today. No complaining! (Though I highly doubt you will.) You will be paid, except for Christmas and Christmas Eve. Have fun!_

_The ever adorable demon hunter_

_Kitsune_

Hinata had to giggle at the last part. Looking over at the slumbering man, she kissed the top of his head and left.

* * *

She got a lot of Christmas shopping done. He actually paid her a handsome amount that wasn't seen by usual assistants. She once told Shizune and the dark haired assistant bugged Tsunade until she got a raise.

She looked over her presents. Hinata had gotten a new kimono and a book on different types of flowers that kuniochi (**A/N: Spelling?**) use for Hanabi; Neji and co. were getting a new kitchen set and a new stereo. They broke the other one some how. Rumor said that they substituted it for themselves during one of Ten-ten's monthly visits with Mother Nature if the various kunai and shuriken were anything to go by. For her father, she recently burned his sole copy of Icha Icha by accident when practicing jutsu and had persuaded Jiraiya to make a special sale of the entire series and asked him to autograph them for her father. Kiba was getting a swift kick in the pants and a book about getting rid of fleas while Akamaru was getting a brand new chew toy. For Shino, she just got him a comedy to help him with laughing openly. Kurenai got a scroll on various new genjutsus and Hinata had gotten other small stuff for the others.

On Christmas Eve, she was sitting by the fire with her father and sister enjoying a warm late night snack when her father asked. "Do you know what Kitsune is doing for Christmas?"

The Hyuuga bachelorette snapped straight up. "No! I haven't seen him all week!" Jumping up she rushed out the door and to the nearest store. Seeing the closed sign, she sprinted to the next one and the next one. Almost all of the stores were closed. She walked along the path near the poorest part of the village when she heard Kitsune laughing. Sneaking over the roof, she peeked over to see Kitsune wearing an apron and passing out soup to the poor. She looked on in shock as he laughed with an old man who was retelling an incident in his long life, comforted a family grieving the loss of a child and ate with a diseased man too poor to afford the hospital. Hinata gave a small smile. He had given his life to helping and defending others.

She was about to leave when a curious girl about 6 years old asked him. "Mister, would you sing for me and my kaa-san?"

Kitsune looked at her parent, who explained that she was dying from a very powerful disease and they couldn't afford to send the mother to get treatment and feed the family. Kitsune sighed and pulled out a worn guitar. "I know of a song. Forgive me I may be a little rusty. Would the children like to help me?"

Most of the young ones gathered around him. He whispered something to them and after they nodded, began to sing. (**A/N: I know it's not Christmas yet, but hey, this is a bit of a jump start on the holiday spirit. And one last thing before the song: If you don't cry from reading this song, I'll find you and tickle you until you cry! I'm fucking crying just from reading a line or two!**)

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_  
_And when it came his time to pay_  
_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_  
_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_  
_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_  
_You see she's been sick for quite a while_  
_And I know these shoes would make her smile_  
_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_  
_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"_  
_He searched his pockets frantically_  
_Then he turned and he looked at me_  
_He said Mama made Christmas good at our house Though most years she just did without_  
_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_  
_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_  
_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_  
_Mama's gonna look so great_

The children began to sing:

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about._

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

And the little girl who started it all sang with tears running down her face. "_If Mama meets Jesus tonight._"

Hinata wiped the tears slowly running down her face. She gave a smile at the group below her and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Kitsune-san." Looking up into the clear night sky she said, "Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Kitsune: Yay, I got to fight Cerberus!**

**Kyuu *Crying*: Shut up! Hey readers, read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Connections

**Kyuu: Hello everybody! I apologize for the long wait but I got writer's block with E: AD.**

**Kitsune: *Mumbling* that and you're a lazy fucker.**

**Kyuu: *Sickly sweet voice* What was that?**

**Kitsune: It's time for Reviews!**

**Kyuu: thought so. To Leaf ranger, I think the same thing happens to Shikamaru, but Temari has kept him away from my questions.**

**Kitsune: to Rose tiger, Kyuu had to laugh at the irony. Hint, your review and the chapter title.**

**Kyuu: to gunnslie, it was supposed to be sad!**

**Kitsune: and lastly to The Unknown Uchiha, I agree, but in this story he will be taking it too far.**

**Kyuu: Refer to chapter for disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata paced the elevator frantically. Her family was having a Christmas banquet and Hiashi wanted to meet her boss. She could almost see the clash between the two in her head. Hiashi was strict, by the book, unyielding (in cases that didn't involve Icha Icha), and very cold to newcomers. Kitsune was the opposite; he was easy-going, completely unpredictable, also unyielding in his decisions, and very warm hearted if the previous night was anything to go by.

If things went south, she didn't know if Tsunade could stop Kitsune or her father from ripping each other a new one.

As the elevator doors opened, she was greeted with the sight of 3 women sitting with the Demon Hunter. The first woman wore a pure white kimono with small golden stars on it. Her hair was long and black, contrasting enormously with her ice blue eyes. The woman next to her wore a similar kimono, but was pitch black with small silver skulls on it. Her hair and eyes were a very dark violet and blood red respectively. The third and final woman was clad in a vibrant leaf green and earth brown kimono with leaves held up by the wind. Her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were emerald green. All of the women seemed to glow with an ethereal radiance. Kitsune looked up from the card game they were playing. "Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Father wanted me to invite you to our Christmas banquet." Hinata replied uneasily. "I didn't know that you had company."

The white haired woman punched Kitsune on the arm. "**Are you going to introduce us**?"

"Oh right, Hinata allow me to introduce Kami, Shinigami or Yami, and Tozi." Kitsune pointed at each in turn. All three waved at the shocked Hyuuga girl whose mouth had hit the floor with a loud 'clack'. "I met them during 2 different missions that crossed their domains. I told them that my home is open if they wanted to get away from the paperwork of godhood and to visit at least once a year. Same to you, if you need a place of refuge for anything, come here."

Hinata fainted.

Kitsune sweatdropped. "I honestly thought that I informed her that there are freaky things in this occupation."

"**You did.**" Kami sipped some tea delicately. "**She fainted at the fact that you know us.**"

Hinata bolted upright and began to bow profusely. "Kitsune-san, show some respect to them! Kami-sama, Yami-sama, and Tozi-sama, I apologize for my employer's lack of social skills."

All three goddesses laughed uproariously. "**We know of his lack of skills.**" Kami explained gently, motioning for her to join them. "**When I first met him, he was searching for a bracelet made of demon silver. Very cursed, and very dangerous. First thing he said to me was, 'Holy shit, you're a woman. I owe Trish-nee-chan 500 ryo now'**."The goddess of life giggled at his assistant's reaction."**He stopped by after finding it and told me that his home was open if I wanted a break. He left muttering about stupid nee-chans and getting even with a certain half-devil.**"

"**My turn!**" Tozi exclaimed, causing Hinata to sweatdrop at her antics. "**He accidently came across my private hot springs when he was racing a pack of hell lupines. I just so happened to be in there at the time. He spotted me and immediately stopped the race and made everyone turn around and leave while I bathed. I noticed them, and followed him after finishing. He apologized profusely and constantly asked for me to not turn him into a tree or an animal, and added that if I did, to at least turn him into a fox.**" Kitsune shrugged at the curious glare from Hinata and placed 2 cards down and drawing the same amount. "**I explained that there was nothing to be concerned about. He was estactic and proceeded to hunt the hell lupines down for some trashy comments about me. He made me the same offer as Kami-chan and I accepted.**"

Yami looked up from her cards. "**My turn? He was tracking the hell lupines Tozi-chan mentioned and came across my domain. He took one look at me and said, 'You should look that way when you are summoned. You'll kill the male targets just by letting them get a glimpse of you'.**" Hinata was staring daggers at the devil hunter now. "**I told him that I would think about it. He stopped by after killing the entire pack and proceeded to offer me the same deal. I agreed and threatened to kill him if he told anyone what he told me. He turned and said one thing. 'My dear, you have had countless chances to take me. You never took them. I am a warrior. I'm not afraid of you. Cowards run from you, I will shake your hand and ask you how your day was. If I do die in battle, I'm bringing all of the enemies around me with. No one should die alone, so I'll take as many of the bastards I can with me'. I was actually stunned.**" Hinata looked at Kitsune with a little bit of awe and shock apparent on her face. "**Full house.**"

"**Damn, three of a kind.**" Kami.

"**Dang it, Shini-chan! Straight flush.**" Tozi.

"**Kitsune, what's your cards?**" Shinigami asked the masked man.

"Royal flush." He said, revealing the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten of Diamonds.

Kami and Shinigami groaned while Tozi looked ecstatic. "**I am never playing Texas hold'em with you ever again.**" The goddess of death hissed at him as he gathered up the cards. "**I'll have that location for you in a few days.**"

"What did you bet?" Hinata asked with a growing suspicion in her mind.

"I asked Shinigami-chan if she could find the location of a certain tomb. She said that I would have to beat her in a card game. Kami-chan was the same, but I was looking for a weapon that an old associate of Dante's."

"**The Hyuuga clan has what you are looking for.**" Kami told him as they stood from the table.

"Ok, thanks." Kitsune nodded at the goddess. "Tozi, on the other hand, made a bet that if she lost, I would accompany her during the entire first day of spring _everywhere_ she went. I did try to lose, but I needed information. I had to bet the secret of defeating paperwork but I only bet the secret to Kami and Yami." He shrugged, missing the lustful look in the goddess of nature's eyes. "Eh, life throws us curveballs all the time."

"**I'll see you then, stud.**" Tozi winked at him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and water.

"**Show-off.**" Kami and Shinigami growled at the empty spot Tozi had occupied.

"Any who, thank you all for visiting and have fun with the strongest demon in the universe! And Kami-chan, please remember those two." Kitsune smiled cheekily before wearing a sad expression.

"**I will get that secret.**" Shinigami scowled as she stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"**Until next time,**" Kami smiled softly as she faded into the light.

Hinata turned to him with a slight disapproving look on her face. "What else have you bet?"

"I have always bet that secret, and they bet tidbits of information that I need. I haven't lost a game yet." Kitsune walked into his bedroom as he took of his muscle shirt and pulled out a black one. "Now, what time do you want me over?"

"Oh, around 5."

"Alright, I'll see you there." She gave him a soft smile before the elevator doors closed.

Kitsune shook his head. "What's up, Kami?"

The goddess's voice answered. "**How long until you tell them? All of us can tell that it is tearing you up.**"

"I don't know. I already died to them once. Coming back would make some of them happy, but you know the risks with demon hunting. I don't want to put them through that."

"**Sometimes the risks are worth it. They are not defenseless. They all are strong. Hinata especially. I smelled Lucia's blood in her.**" With that, Kami left.

Kitsune just gathered his things and checked to see if anything was missing. '_I agree with you, Kami, but I left to protect them. I can't if they are pulled in._'

* * *

Hinata stood in the banquet hall as the guests filtered in with Hiashi. Waving at Shino and Team Gai, she began to wonder where Kitsune was.

A side branch member approached her father. "Lord Hiashi, there is a man at the gate with a kitsune mask. We have informed him of our policy of weapons in the compound, but he has refused adamantly to remove said objects."

"Also your guards _suck_ at catching small changes on people and really need to relax." The trio turned to see Kitsune sitting by the branch member behind them. "I mean seriously, they didn't notice a flea riding on Neji?"

"GET BACK HERE TRESSPASSER!"

"Oops, my company is here. I'll be back." He did a poor impression of what seemed to a famous movie quote before running away cackling madly as the branch guards pursued him.

"That's your boss?" Hiashi asked his eldest daughter.

"Hai." She murmured as a light blush appeared. He just had to embarrass her with his antics.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." Everyone's favorite mutt slipped up beside her. "Will you allow me to sit by you this banquet?"

Hiashi chuckled at Kiba mentally. He really didn't know how to take a hint that Hinata was not interested as a fiery gleam appeared in his daughter's eyes. "Kiba, that place is reserved for my boss."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba snorted. "He probably isn't-"

Kitsune was running across the court yard as the guards surrounded him. He preformed a Kawarimi as the guards began to tackle him. Kiba disappeared from Hinata's side and reappeared in the mess of guards. Kitsune just sipped a glass of sake as the guards looked around in confusion. "Ah, Hiashi-san, it is a pleasure meeting you. Hinata hasn't mentioned you at all until today. Would you please call off your guards? I carry my weapons with me no matter what because of my job. I can keep up the chase as long as I find it entertaining, but I am willing to bet that that will weaken your defenses."

Hiashi nodded with a stony expression and walked over to the group of guards as Kitsune just fell to the floor laughing at Kiba's shocked expression before apologizing to Tsume and handing her a stack of bills for any damages made to Kiba's person. Shortly after wards, the banquet was in full swing when a Hyuuga councilman approached Kitsune, who hadn't left Hinata's side to protect her from Kiba's advances. "So, which clan do you hail from?"

"Does it really matter to you?" Kitsune's mask eyes narrowed. "More than likely you will just snort in a haughty manner and declare that your clan is far superior and my own is inferior." The man sputtered as the room grew quiet and his voice grew cold. "May I remind you that your clan was in a similar state before you joined Konoha. I managed to get in here by deceiving your eyes and even with your guards using said eyes could not catch me. You may be one of the most powerful in the elemental nations, but in my world, you are the equivalent of a genin."

"Respect your elders, _boy_!" the man nearly screamed.

"I do, but you. Are. Not. My. Elder." Kitsune hissed as he poked the elder as he said each word. "My elder is my sensei and Tsunade-sama. You are not either them."

"Hiashi, do something." Another council member hissed to the head near the fight that Hinata was edging away from.

"No. I want to see where this leads."

"Get out of this compound, boy!" the arguing elder bellowed.

"I was invited by Hinata and Hiashi. I will not leave unless they wish it." The elder turned to yell at the girl when there was a 'shing'. The elder ceased all movement as Rebellion appeared pointing directly at the man's Adam's apple and drew a gasp from the room. Kitsune's voice was as frosty as the underground chamber Cerberus took up residence in. "I would suggest standing down now. You and the rest of this clan's council are the cause of the majority of trouble in her life already. I'll be damned if I will let this go any further! I will not let you harm my assistant in anyway shape and form!"

"And we will back him up." A new voice sounded from the outside of the room.

Everyone turned except for Kitsune and the elder. A tall man with a shock of white hair and electric blue eyes wearing a bright red trench coat stood just outside the door with a company of a blond woman with green eyes wearing a halter top with a lightning bolt pattern down the center, a brunette in a school girl outfit that fit her and heterochromic (**Spelling?**) eyes and a large tube slung across her back with a large blade at the end, a woman with dark blue hair and icy blue eyes in a long fur parka along with twin katanas strapped to her waist and a tall bronze-skinned and golden eyed man wearing only Chinese style pants (**A/N: think Natsu's pants from Fairy Tail**) with a pair of copper and silver gauntlets strapped to his arms. The white haired man stepped into the room and continued to where Kitsune was still glaring at the council man. "The second she accepted the job, she became one of us." The blonde woman shot at the man.

The bronze giant continued. "And if you fuck with one of us…"

The entire group including Kitsune said in a monotonous voice. "**You fuck with all of us.**"

Kitsune sheathed Rebellion and led Hinata outside just as Kiba tried to snag her. The entire group let of a concentrated blast of killing intent at the quivering man before following. Hiashi nodded. "See? The situation was handled. No need for me to get involved." Hiashi vanished as the councilman next to him sputtered and attempted to tell him what to do.

_Outside_

Kitsune was bashing his head against the ground as the group looked on in mild amusement. Hinata was sitting on the porch with the brunette, the blonde, and the blue-nette sitting around her. She recognized Trish and Lady while assuming that the dark haired girl was Ryuuga. Dante was standing over the self punishing hunter and Ookami was sipping the largest mug of sake she had ever seen. Kitsune stood up. "My apologies, sensei. I thought that you didn't leave the city except for jobs?"

"I just wanted to check up on my student. What, aren't you happy to see me?" the white haired man whined.

Kitsune adjusted his mask and swept off the dirt on his jacket. "Of course I am. You however are, A) a lazy ass with huge debt problems, B) tried to get me to gamble and help you pay it off. And C) You brought everyone here. That alone is enough to raise concern."

Ookami shook his head. "Your deduction skills never cease to amaze me."

"Only because you think in the box and think that I'm insane." Kitsune shot back. "I learned that when the whole world is insane on different levels. I accepted my insanity. Now, what's up?"

Lady looked sheepish. "We all have been attacked by hell prides and blades. The only one who hasn't been attacked is you. Ookami managed to see the elder demon summoning them. Some one is testing our abilities."

All of them excluding Hinata stood or placed their hands on their weapons. "Hinata, get inside." Kitsune ordered. "Get everyone indoors." Hinata rushed around outside and managed to get inside the door nearest to the demon hunters as a barrier appeared. "We are sealing you inside. Nothing can get in or out. Try to keep people from watching." Kitsune explained as the others unsheathed their weapons.

"What's happening?" Hanabi came up. She froze when she saw the barrier.

An unearthly screech shattered the noise from the banquet. All of the enlisted shinobi attempted to leave but hit the barrier. As Hinata informed them what Kitsune had told her, the demons appeared.

There was hell prides (Hinata praised herself at remembering the name), blades (lizard like demons with shields and one set of really sharp claws), and enigmas (one eyed demons with 8 limbs, 2 legs, 3 arms and 3 bow staff like armaments) covering the normally pristine courtyard. The enigmas were standing along the roof tops as the hell prides and blades paced along the ground. A new demon stood next to the enigmas. He was covered in blood red and pitch black fur and a long bushy tail behind him. "Hello, the Devil Angels are-"

"OH KAMI IT'S A FREAKING HAMSTER WITH A BUSHY TAIL!" Kitsune shouted.

Everyone face faulted except for the group out side, who just sweat dropped while Dante laughed.

"Hey, it's true!" Dante shouted.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" the demon screamed.

Chaos ensued.

Kitsune could be seen doing a weird combo of tap dance and ballet with a couple of clones on the blades near him and on the hell prides, constantly beating them into the ground. Rebellion was also flashing as he slashed while dancing. Ookami growled and howled at the moon before turning into his Hybrid form (**A/N: Think Beast from Beauty and the beast, but more wolf like**). He was ripping blades and hell prides limb from limb and using the bodies as weapons and slamming them into the unforgiving earth. Ryuuga was elegantly dodging and slashing, moving almost as if she were water or wind. Hell prides slashed only to explode into sand while the blades' bodies dissolved into blood. Lady and Trish were blasting away at the enigmas with their pistols and submachine guns. Dante was slashing and blasting in the middle of the pack, cutting down blades and hell prides left and right, occasionally up too. Kiba had to cover his mouth to keep in his dinner from seeing the blood bath. Sure, he was used to mass slaughter, considering that was all that they did with bandit extermination missions. He was more of the slaughterer, not the witness. Hinata seemed to be the only one who could stomach it, but she was pale and breathing lightly. Lee was ranting on about Youth and challenging Kitsune to a taijutsu match. Ten-ten and Neji were trying to calm Lee and not watch the bloody fight, seeing as a leg from a blade near Kitsune was sent flying and hit the barrier and erupted into flames after hitting it. Sasuke and Sakura were flinching in pity at each dying scream that was quickly silenced. After a few minutes, all of the summoned hell prides, blades and enigmas were dead or dying. The squirrel-like demon was quickly finished off.

Sitting on the rocks and on the porch, wounds could be seen covering the group. Ryuuga sported dark bruises and her outfit was cut up on some areas; Ookami had broken scythes and claws on him and occasionally roared in pain as Kitsune, who one of the more injured members, was pulling out the remains; Kitsune actually had numerous cuts on him self, some showing bone. At Hinata's request for the more uneasy members, he crushed a green star and all of his wounds healed up faster than Choji at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Trish and Lady had minor cuts and scrapes while Dante was walking around with 2 scythes sticking out of his back. As ANBU showed up with Tsunade, the Devil Angels went off to the side with Hinata to wait for Tsunade or Cat to come over and talk to them. After cleaning the grass, Tsunade approached them. "Kitsune, you are going to be the death of me." The busty blonde sighed.

"Nah, the paperwork will be." Kitsune quipped.

"Are you going to tell the secret to defeating it to her?" Ryuuga asked from the tree she was lounging in.

Kitsune was gone with Tsunade chasing after him while demanding that he tell her the secret. "Psst, what's the secret?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Shadow clones."

_Later, in Hiashi's office_

Hiashi sat behind his desk looking at his fidgeting elder daughter. "Kitsune is a rather curious fellow, don't you think?"

"Hai, father."

"Hinata, what is my rule when you are addressing me in my study or room?"

"I mean, hai oto-san."

"That's better. I must say, I rather like him."

"Nani?"

"You thought differently?"

Hinata blushed lightly. "In all honesty, hai. He is the complete opposite of you except in your stubbornness. I actually thought that it would be you having an argument with him instead of with one of the elders."

Hiashi chuckled. "True, but I would not insult him. Poke at him, certainly. But to outright try and put him down? Those days are behind me. Now, one final thing before I dismiss you." He pulled out a medium sized box. "Your kaa-san told me to give these to you when I felt that you are ready." Hinata looked at the older man with wide eyes. "I feel that you are, and am giving this to you now."

Hinata opened the box to find 2 ornately crafted daggers. Twin diamonds sat on the hilt of the blades as she inspected them. "Otou-san, I thought kaa-san didn't leave anything to me."

"She did. It was those daggers. She called them something, but I forgot. You can name them now though. You can even use them in combat."

She thought for a moment and said, " I'll call them Purity."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "You're naming them as a set?"

"Hai. It feels more right doing it that way." Standing, she bowed. "Thank you otou-san."

* * *

Kitsune shook his head as he stood under the shower. Everyone was staying with him in his home. He was the last to shower off the aches and pains from the earlier battle. He pulled off his mask and soaked his blond head. That battle was the largest battle the Elemental Devil Triad had ever faced and one of the harder ones to fight for the older ones. Thankfully there weren't any really young children at the banquet. He picked up the soap and began to lather himself. Kami mentioned that Hinata had Devil blood in her. Dante never mentioned Lucia, and when asked would only say that she fought along side him for a while before deciding to leave that life for a more peaceful one. Hinata could be a descendant, but there was only one way to prove it.

Rinsing himself off, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. That elder really riled him up. The demons helped him relieve his anger from the argument. Slapping his hands to his cheeks to wake himself up, his gaze lingered on the 6 whisker marks on his face. He really should tell them what really happened. He left his bathroom, pulled on his pajama bottoms and climbed into his bed. He would worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Kyuu: and that is chapter 4! And Kitsune you did a wonderful job!**

**Kitsune: Yeah yeah, now shut up and let me sleep!**

**Kyuu: *in hushed tones*: and as always, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Once Bitten, Twice Awakened

**Kyuu: Holy shit, last chapter had the most reviews out of all of my chapters that I have put up between Legends and E: AD!**

**Kitsune: So?**

**Kyuu: So, it's fucking review time!**

**Kitsune: Nut. To TwiceMarked, you may be right, you may be wrong. No spoilers!**

**Kyuu: to Leaf Ranger, it's always great to see a bunch of demons slaughtered! And get out of my fucking head!**

**Kitsune: to animelover115a, in Kyuu's own words, 'If you not die from the suspense, I'm going to have up the ante now. And thank you, it most certainly is worth the wait!**

**Kyuu: Shout out to Hee-Ho Master, Rose Tiger, and Kira Kyuu for reviewing as well!**

**Disclaimer: If you really care, look in chapter 1.**

* * *

Hinata arrived to Kitsune's Den to find utter chaos. Apparently Dante managed to piss off Trish, Lady and Ryuuga all in one go and this started a major beatdown on the Sparda. She sat next to Ookami, who just sipped his morning tea as he poured her a cup and dodged various flying objects by moving his head. Kitsune was standing in front of the Monitor as she called it, reading what looked like runes on a slab of stone. "What's Kitsune reading?" the Hyuuga princess asked.

"Don't know. He found it in the ruins that he met Naruto in. None of us can read it except for him, and he won't say." The wolfish man shrugged. "He keeps muttering about stupid prophecies and a tower. Beyond that, he just keeps speaking in the ancient tongue."

Standing, she approached behind the masked blonde and heard this:

"_Rammecr dufan neca ykyeh_

_Pezi nabahd vun yhleahd cehc_

_Syh cdyhtc ymuha vun vehym vekrd_

_Du tadanseha tasuh'c sekrd_

_Byneyr uv dnaac vekrd vun rettah muja_

_Cdnyttma dra meha, mekrd yht tynghacc_

_Pmuut uv Rynbo crymm ubah dra tuun_

_Cruimt vyem, naekhehk ajem vunajansuna_

_Kydran Ynsc vun taytmo ynso_

_Frema meva yht taydr caag rynsuho"_

Hinata tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry for last night."

"Eh, no harm done. He just really rubbed me the wrong way." Kitsune shut down the Monitor. "What are you doing here anyways? I gave you the week off."

"I just wanted to see what you all were doing."

"I'm leaving for that lead Yami-chan gave me. Everyone else might be sticking around. Oh, and tell Tsunade to send the B-rank mission on this paper to here. She'll understand why." He handed her the paper. He pushed the bulky cycle over to the service elevator. "Dante-sensei, if this place is a mess by the time I get back, I'm going to trash your place and tell all the restaurants to not sell you pizza or strawberry ice cream sundaes."

"What if Trish, Lady, or Ryuuga do it? Heck, what if Hinata does it?" was the childish reply.

"I'll give them a spank on the ass and tell them to never do that again. And if they blame it on you, your ass is grass. If you blame it on them, your ass is still grass." All of the women blushed at the implications while Dante sulked.

Trish hopped into the elevator just as the doors closed. "I need to explain some details about the mission." She just plugged into a music player and bobbed her head slightly to the music.

"Listen," Kitsune began as the box of a room rose to the surface. "When I get back, there are some things I need to tell you."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him curiously.

"You'll see. Yami might stop by while I'm gone. Listen to her. And while I'm gone, work with Trish and talk to Virgo about the demons I've taken down." He straddled the motorcycle as sun light poured in from the opening doors. "Take care and be careful. Kiba's around still, but Trish should be able to handle him."

"Nani?" Hinata cried as he placed a pair of sunglasses on his mask. "What are you going on about?"

Kitsune just looked at her and said in an odd voice.

"_Truths buried shall come to light_

_Harpy shall share burdens new_

_Daggers spill the demon plight_."

"Stop speaking in riddles and answer me!" the normally calm woman nearly screamed.

Kitsune revved the engine and simply said. "I will when I get back."

With a mighty roar, the cycle took off, taking the confusing rider with it.

Trish placed her hand on the angry Hyuuga's shoulder. "He is frustrating, with that tongue of riddles he has. But he does care for you. If he is doing what I think he's doing, more than likely you will be slapping him silly and hugging him to death."

"What do you mean?"

"All I can say is that he is from here. And you know him." Trish refused to elaborate more as they walked to the tower. Hinata vowed to get answers from her boss even if she had to pound it out of him.

Knocking on the office, Hinata heard an answer of "Come in". The door opened to show a disgruntled Tsunade in the middle of a large avalanche of paperwork. "Ah, Hinata, what can I do for you?" the busty blonde asked relieved for a break from the eternal nightmare of the Kages.

"Kitsune wanted me to drop this off for you." She handed the paper to the Slug Queen.

Tsunade looked at it. She put the paper down and glared slightly at the other blonde in the room. "Explain." She demanded.

"I intend to." Trish replied evenly. "But first you should explain the mission to Hinata."

The Legendary Sucker huffed. "It's a B-rank mission for medical nins. A disease has popped up in a town near the border of Tea and everyone we have sent hasn't returned."

"And there is a reason." Trish continued. "Believe it or not, some diseases are demon based. This happens to be the case. We received word from a high level demon that has proven his use and trustworthiness time and time again that a Nobody had contracted the measles. Normally, this is just shaken off. But the virus has mutated. Now when it comes in contact with any form of animal life, the victim will lose all of their hair and will have their minds reduced to their primal state. And all it takes is a scratch or a bite to infect you."**(A/N: Sound familiar? You get a cookie if you can guess what it is! ;-)**)

Tsunade was stunned. "Is there a cure?"

"Death. Demonic viruses have no weaknesses. The only options are to kill the original infectant, or mass genocide." Trish answered ominously. "The Nobody that was infected is already dead, but none of them have changed back. Hence why we are requesting it; we have the tools and abilities needed to do this quickly and cleanly. We can wipe it off the map if we have to."

"Please don't go that far." Tsunade pleaded.

"I may have to." Trish said as she received the mission scroll. "I may have to."

* * *

Kitsune came to a stop on the coast line about 10 kilometers south of Port City. Getting off the cycle, he approached the cliffs that marked the coast. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he faced east. He spied the ancient home of the Uzumakis, Uzushiogakure. If Yami's intel was right, his ancestor was buried there. With him was the key to fully unlocking his devil's blood. Walking back to his cycle, he examined the seals inked on to his tires. Satisfied that they were still strong, he climbed on and focused his chakra into the seal. With a flick of his wrist, the vehicle shot over the cliff and landed on the water, now racing towards Uzu.

As he rode, his thoughts wandered to one subject:

Did he do the right thing?

Sure he could have stayed, but that prophecy was very straight forward. He was taken in by Dante due to the fact that he could read ancient scripts, slight foresight and speak lost tongues, and because of _her_. At the moment, he had followed closely to the prophecy while still doing his new occupation. When he had gotten the news of the devil arms vanishing, he immediately checked the ones he carried that none of the others knew about, including Kyuubi's Arm. None of them had risen. He surmised that only the more widely known Devil Arms were awakened or rather the ones that Dante had gotten, excluding the Biju Devil Arms and with the exception of Kyuubi's Arm. Now that he thought about it, they were getting close to when Shikaku would appear. The remaining Devil Arms were Nevan, Alastor, Ifrit, Echidna, Berial, and Dagon. Again, all of them were defeated by Dante.

"_**You really should hurry up. The faster you finish this, the faster you can absorb those Arms and be ready for the Event.**_" The same voice sounded in his head.

'_I know Kyuu-chan, but I'm rather nervous about telling Hinata._'

"_**Don't be. Out of everyone, she maybe the most accepting and technically you are not of my flesh and blood.**_" The fox advised.

'_During those beatings, it certainly seemed like it._'

He felt a smack on the back of his head. "_**Baka. You are not me and I am not you! If they can't tell the difference, then they can just go to Hell and kiss Yami's ass.**_"

'_We both know that I won't let that happen. Besides, she'll torture them before even remotely considering letting them near her ass._'

Both beings chuckled at the imagery that statement brought up. "_**All I'm saying is that they will be pissed, but they will also be happy to see that you are back and still kicking. Even if they abandon you, I'll support you and stay by you.**_"

'_Did you just get emotional?_'

"_**Shut up. No I did not.**_"

'_I am so telling Shikaku.'_

"_**Teme-baka.**_"

'_The one and only that you love to hate and hate to love._'

Kyuubi just shook her head. '_**You really are a knucklehead. I still think that you are putting too much in store with the prophecy. But only time will tell.**_'

Kitsune rolled up the beachfront to the island. Shifting the vehicle into park and putting out the kickstand hidden on the bottom, he pulled off his sunglasses and began his search.

* * *

Hinata panted as she leaned against a tree. Trish had given her one hour to pack and meet her at the gate. Then they had run for the remainder of the day towards the infected town. They rested, but Trish made them move at first light. This continued for three days, until finally they reached the top of a valley covered in fog just as night fell.

Trish gazed down at the hidden valley. "Be careful. I can't get infected, but you can. You absolutely cannot get injured. Understood?"

"Hai." The lavender eyed girl confirmed as she unsheathed her new daggers.

Trish just cast a glance over at her and looked away, only to whip her head around with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Where and how did you get those daggers?"

Hinata just looked at the blond. "I got them from my father. They were wielded by my kaa-san. From what I understand, they were passed down from her family. Why?"

'_She doesn't even realize what those weapons are! We did go into that cryogenic sleep. Lucia and Nero are the only ones that didn't. They could've had descendants._' "Those daggers used to belong to a dear friend of mine. She called them Cutlaseer. What do you call them?"

"Seiren. It means…"

"Purity. I studied languages extensively." Trish nodded to the daggers. "Those blades once stopped a wanna-be tyrant hell-bent on absorbing a very high level demon. He nearly succeeded. Rebellion and those daggers stopped him. Wield them with honor and dignity."

"I will."

Trish nodded and motioned for them to move forward, Trish leading while Hinata walked behind her back to back with her Byakugan active. The descent was slow due to the steepness in some areas. As they entered the fog, Trish flipped through some hand seals before saying, "Fuinjutsu: Jailer's Barrier."

"What are you doing?"

"There is now a barrier around the valley. Nothing can get in; nothing can get out with out my permission. That demon I mentioned helped out by placing the seals needed around the perimeter. All else fails, I have a bomb to blow up the place."

Hinata gasped. "So when you said that you could wipe out the valley…"

"I could go demon and annihilate it, or I detonate the bomb. Either way, the threat is eliminated."

"That's so cruel."

"Not really. With the bomb they die quickly. The heat will vaporize them. No pain. The other way is tedious." Trish explained sadly. "The only other solution that may fail is a cleansing; but the monks would be killed off before they could finish."

Hinata froze. She stealthily tapped the Devil. "We're surrounded."

"How many?" the blond asked as she pulled out Luce and Ombra.

Hinata paled. "T-the entire population."

"Which is?"

"Including the medics sent, 250." (**A/N: hey, I never said how big it was, plus some of them just out right died, so it's still a reduced number.**)

"Damn it." Trish swore as figures appeared in the surrounding fog. "I knew I needed more back up than just you." Electricity crackled around her arms as she prepared for the imminent attack. Hinata sent wind chakra into her daggers for easier killing.

And attack they did.

Hinata sliced and stabbed at the once human victims, all the while familiar faces flashing in front of her. She sliced the head off of a man that reminded her of Shino. Slight qualms were felt when the heiress stabbed a boy that was reminiscent of Kiba. Kurenai's look-a-like was cleaved in two, while Hanabi's duplicate was sliced and diced. Then came the deal breakers. Two men attacked her, one looking really close to Naruto and the other looking similar to her father. She managed to separate pseudo-Hiashi from his body, but could only look on in horror as the Naruto clone bit down into her wrist and could barely hear Trish scream out her name in terror.

* * *

Kitsune entered a cave about a mile or so off the coast line. The cave was carved out by Doton jutsus and Suiton jutsus, so it was man made. He ran his hand along the carvings on the walls and pillars. Katon, Raiton, and Fuuton jutsus were used to carve these.

He didn't spend most of his time sitting on his ass waiting for enough money to be able return. He approached the 8 other Jinchuurikis and struck up a deal with them. He recognized the scorch patterns of Raiton due to his spending time with Yugito, Han and Roushi. The two males were hard to convince, but he managed to make a couple of blood oaths that shut them up. Gaara gave his word that he would not say anything to Tsunade about him. Killer Bee was easy to deal with once you got past the rapping. He talked to Sanabi and was allowed to do the same deal that he did with the others. Fuu made him stay a while and subjected him to things he didn't ever speak of. With Utakata, that was just sharing some sake and sharing stories before making the deal.

He approached the back of the cavernous chamber, where a casket made of a mix of onyx, ruby and sapphire sat. Letting out a low whistle at the possible price of the casket alone, he approached the trial.

A spectral figure with a glowing right forearm appeared. "**In order to gain access to the Tomb of Nero, speak and bleed the true name of the last hero.**"

Pulling out Rebellion, Kitsune ran his hand along the massive blade over the small bowl in the ground. "Naruto Sparda Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The figure nodded, as a woman appeared beside it. She wore deep red hair and was clothed in a sleeveless shirt, a medium length skirt, and a white apron. She shifted her gaze to the now recognized Naruto. "**My baby.**"

"Hi kaa-san."

Tears sprang out from her eyes. "**You have been so brave. I'm sorry for the life you had to live. If only-**"

"It's fine kaa-san. It is. Tell Shinigami to let out Dad and give him a beating like you used to give Pervy Sage when you caught him peeping." Naruto smiled at the ghostly woman. "Tell him it from me, then give him a back breaking hug for caring."

Kushina nodded and wiped the tears running down her face. "**I will. Now,**" she straightened up and gave him a hard look. "**Naruto Sparda Uzumaki-Namikaze, sole survivor of the Namikaze and Uzumaki lines, step forward to receive your inheritance.**"

She faded, as the figure with the glowing forearm grew more recognizable. It was a white haired man in a red overcoat and a sword hanging off his hip. "**You are taking a big leap my friend; once the process has begun, there is no turning back. Do you accept?**"

Naruto pulled off his mask and looked up into the ghost's eyes. "I have given up my life, my dream, and my nindo in order to protect my precious people. I left a potential relationship and I didn't even get to say good bye. I have never turned back. I have but one sole regret, and other than that, I have none. So when you tell me that there is no turning back, bud that means jack shit to me. I will protect them, even if I have to fight Kami, Fate, or Yami to do it. I accept."

"**Very well. Place your right hand in the bowl at your feet.**" The man instructed. Naruto lifted up his right arm, and slammed his fist into the bowl.

Pain erupted in his entire right arm as the blood convulsed and glowed red and blue. The liquid sprang up and encased Naruto's forearm as demon energy converged on that spot. He nearly bit his tongue off as he felt his skin shrivel and shrink. The blood capsule shrunk after three minutes, revealing a red armored limb with sapphire blue lines glowing merrily along it. Naruto looked at the transformed limb with acceptance and pride before collapsing backwards, passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

* * *

Trish immediately raced over to the downed Hyuuga, crying out, "Dual release: Glass barrier!" A barrier of glass thrust up from the ground, pushing the demonized humans away for a short while. Trish looked around frantically. "Shit shit shit shit!" her eyes fell on the daggers at Hinata's side. '_It is possible…' _"Hinata, I may be able to cure you, but be warned, this will really, really hurt."

Hinata only turned her head. "Kitsune promised me an explanation, and I owe it to Naruto to continue living. Do it."

Trish ran her hand through the bluenette's hair soothingly. Pulling it away, she pulled a fist full of hair with it from her (Hinata) skull. Reacting quickly, she grabbed both daggers and slammed them into Hinata's chest, piercing her heart.

The reaction was immediate.

Hinata let out a blood curdling scream that the diseased folks out side returned in kind. She went ridged and stared up at the moon before collapsing. Second after tense second passed as Trish prayed that her guess was right and that she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news for Kitsune, Hiashi, and Tsunade. An eerie white glow began to emanate from Hinata's body. Trish had barely enough time to leap back before an explosion of holy energy erupted out, shattering the barrier and covering out to the entire valley. The daggers were launched straight up into the air as Hinata rose like a puppet on strings. Standing, her head faced the night sky before her mouth let out another blood curdling scream as her body transformed into a white and blue feathered harpy before collapsing and returning to her human state with her right forearm now a deep blue with white lines running through it. Trish could only blink at the fallen form. "Well, that worked well." Looking around, she was greeted with the sight of the villagers shaking their heads with hair now on their heads. Shaking her head, she lifted up the Hyuuga princess and carried her towards the town.

_In Konoha_

Hiashi looked up at the moon after feeling a slight shiver run through his right arm. '_Something has happened to Hinata. When she gets back, I'll know._'

Tsunade got a chill down her spine and her arm. "Something has happened."

_In Hinata's mindscape_

"**Hinata.**"

Her eyes fluttered as she found herself in a field of wild flowers. Hinata rose up into a sitting position. Sitting next to her was Yami. Hinata tried to move so that she could bow, but pain lanced through her body making her hiss.

"**Easy. You'll be sore for a while.**" Yami informed her as she helped her up into a chair that suddenly appeared. "**You were lucky to get those daggers when you did. They saved you.**"

Hinata looked up after staring at her transformed arm. "Saved me?"

The goddess nodded. "**Hai. The only way for a half devil to awaken their devil blood is to be fatally wounded by the demonic weapon they wield. Seiren saved you from a cursed life and the energy from your awakening helped cure the victims of that disease. That arm,**" Yami pointed at said object, "**represents the power that you now have. I suppose you are wondering how you carry devil's blood in you, correct?**"

"Hai." The Hyuuga princess affirmed.

"**Your mother was the descendant of Lucia Vie de Marli, the sole devil who could wield holy power and fought along side Dante to prevent the coming of Argosax and The Despair Embodied.**" The goddess of darkness explained. "**Very powerful woman. And I see you inherited that strength.**"

"Ano, Kitsune said that you would stop by, and I have a request."

"**What is it?**"

"May I speak to Naruto-kun?" Yami could see the desperation in her eyes. "Please, I need to tell him how I feel."

"**My dear, now I know why Kitsune told you that I would stop by.**" Yami stood and with a wave of her hand, opened a portal. "**Give me a moment, and I'll bring him here.**" Yami stepped in and vanished.

Hinata didn't have to wait long. Yami appeared after 3 minutes with Kitsune, who now had a transformed forearm similar to hers, in tow. Hinata sighed. "I asked to see Naruto-kun, not Kitsune-kun."

Kitsune reached up, and pulled off the mask. Hinata sat in shock as Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. "Hinata-chan, I am Kitsune."

* * *

**Kyuu: Finally, a manageable cliffhanger!**

**Naruto: I thought all cliffhangers were manageable.**

**Kyuu: uh…um….eh *points behind him* Did Hinata just walk into the kitchen in a skimpy bikini?**

**Naruto *races off to get a glimpse of Hinata in a two piece.***

**Kyuu: whew, that's taken care of. Alright everyone, I have a third story in the process of creation, and will put a preview in the next chapters of Legends and E: AD. If the preview is commented on, I will put up the first chapter. Until then, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Lucy, I'm HOOOOOOME!

**Kyuu: well, there was a massive response to last chapter. Hinata and Naruto/Kitsune are out of commission due to the ending of last chapter so I have called in one of my OCs in this story to fill in.**

**Ryuuga: You pulled me from a poker game for this?**

**Kyuu: hey no complaining, you got your clothes back.**

**Ryuu: *blushes up a storm* Fine. Here's the first review from kanahime-chan.**

**Kyuu: *scans computer screen* the reference was actually to 'I am Legend'. Again, I have never played or seen Resident Evil. But you get a cookie for trying!**

**Ryuu: Next one is from TwiceMarked.**

**Kyuu: *Runs off***

**Ryuu: Where the fuck are you going?**

**Kyuu: *runs back* Making sure the doors are locked. People keep guessing what the plot line is, though if they translated the prophecy, they would know the climax. Moving on, there is even more to the daggers than just awakening Hinata. And the asskicking will be in the next chapter as well.**

**Ryuu: Now it's Leaf Ranger.**

**Kyuu: in order, thank you, yup, and she'll be more like a pissed off Kushina.**

**Ryuu: Now, shout outs are needed for Hee-Ho Master, The Unknown Uchiha, Rose Tiger, and Kira Kyuu!**

**Disclaimer: If you really give a rat's ass, refer to chapter 1.**

* * *

Hinata looked at the whiskered blond in shock. "What?"

"I. Am. Kitsune. Did your hearing go or something?" Naruto shook his head. A chill went down his spine as a lavender and blue aura began to appear around the Hyuuga girl. Her face was covered by her bangs as the aura increased ten fold. "Ah, Hinata-chan?"

"You fucking asshole."

"What did you-" was as far as he got as Hinata appeared in front of him burying her fist into his face. Yami was sitting off to the side with a bowl of popcorn and an amused smile on her face.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH?" She screamed as she twisted around and slammed her foot into his side for a spinning kick that launched him into the air. "EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She appeared above him and unleashed an axe kick that slammed him into the ground better than one of Tsunade's punches. Falling, she bent her knees and drove them into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to cough up a large amount of blood. "YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE THIS ENTIRE TIME AND NEVER ONCE FUCKING CONTACTED US!" she began wailing as she continued to pound him to the earth. "YOU LEFT US AT THOSE RUINS AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! I HAD TO GIVE UP MY DREAM OF DATING YOU, POSSIBLY MARRYING YOU AND HAVING YOUR KIDS!" She was crying heavily now as her punches got weaker. "I NEVER EVEN GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" By this point she was weakly pounding his healed chest. She collapsed on top of him and sobbed into his chest. "Why? Why did you leave? I never got the chance to say good bye."

Naruto just shifted himself and hugged her. If Hinata hadn't gotten over blushing heavily and fainting about 2 years ago, she would be doing both now. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I had to."

"No you didn't."

"Hinata, do you remember the text I was reading before I left?" the girl nodded. "I am mentioned in there. I had to leave."

"But-"

"Dante-sensei, Trish-nee-chan, and Lady-nee-chan were in cryogenic chambers in those ruins. In order to protect them and hide the script, I had to collapse the ruins. I tried to get out to tell you, but the entrance was the first to collapse." He explained softly, still keeping on good grip on her to keep her from pummeling him more. "It tore me apart to leave you guys, even you. I spent most of my time fighting off the demons. You know of Kyuubi?" Hinata nodded her head as she buried her head into his chest. "She was my first Devil Arm. Rebellion was my second. As soon as I had enough money, I moved back to Konoha as fast as I could. I wanted to see you all again, but I was ambushed just short of the gates."

"The battle site that Shikamaru-san and Kiba-san found."

"Hai and it was also the clearing where you, Sakura, and Shizune stumbled across me. I didn't have my mask on and feared that you would have recognized me before I could get home. So, I took a leaf from a manga I was reading and used a low level Raiton jutsu to knock you all out when you entered the clearing."

"You knocked us out?"

"I didn't want my homecoming to be announced. I snuck in to avoid being targeted and blamed for leaving and treason. I figured that this was for the best. But then Tsunade gave you the assistant's position. I knew the second that you told me that you were my assistant that eventually I would have to reveal myself. The question changed from 'if' to 'when'. From there, you know the rest."

Hinata was snuggled up close to him now, almost as if she was refusing to let him go out of fear that he would vanish. "And your arm?"

"Ah, that is a result of my heritage awakening. My ancestor was a devil hunter named Nero. I inquired about him to Dante and Trish. He fought along side them about 500 years ago when technology was still big. They fought off a demon named the False Savior. Shortly after, problems arose and changed the face of the earth. According to the others, there were seven continents, where as now we have at least one fully explored one. Dante-sensei, Trish-nee-chan, and Lady-nee-chan extended an offer to Nero and one other devil hunter named Lucia, who appears to be your ancestor. They wanted to cryogenically freeze themselves in case they would be needed again. Both refused. They sealed themselves into the ruins that we were at using demon seals to power the chambers."

"And you came." Hinata finished. "What about that prophecy?"

"One thing at a time." She immediately knew that he was hiding something. "One thing at a time. Now, because of your own awakening you wield a devil bringer. I'm still in Uzu and I can bring us scrolls for mastering it. Until then, wrap your arm in bandages and seal the wrapping shut."

"Even after everything, you still want to hide?"

"No, but now I think I know when to reveal myself. Until then, we need to keep this under wraps, capiche?"

"Fine. But only because I still like you." She huffed. Yami had left by the time Naruto and Hinata walked up to the portal.

"Hey, don't give Trish any grief about not telling you. All she knew was that I left my life behind. I'll see you soon." He turned to go.

"Wait." He turned and was met by Hinata lunging at him and planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened as she kissed him for about 5 more seconds and pulled away. Looking at her, she smiled with stars in her eyes. "That was definitely worth the wait."

"Oh just wait. Nevan taught me a few things about pleasing a woman." He pinched her butt, earning himself a "meep!" and a slap on the arm from the blushing woman. "I'll see you soon." He added before stepping back into the portal.

* * *

Hinata's eyes opened and for the first time in a long time, smiled brightly. Naruto-kun was alive and was back. He had been in front of her the entire time. And now he knew of her feelings about him. Life couldn't get any better.

_In Uzu_

Naruto rose from his position on the cold stone floor, shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He stood and saw that the tomb had changed colors and a shelf had opened up on it. A metal tray extended and revealed Nero's weapon, Red Queen. Naruto picked it up and felt the information on the move sets that came with it. He looked at the now obsidian tomb. "Arigatou, Nero-sama. I will wield her well."

There was a fluttering of wings and the crash of something large behind him. Turning, Naruto's eyes widened.

Behind him stood 2 beings. One was a woman with blood red hair wearing nothing but a topless long black dress. Her hair covered her sizeable breasts as she lifted a hand to let a bat perch on it and let out a purple aura of lightning. Beside her was a massive toad with a bunch of clear crystals on it along with 2 women like figures attached to the antenna on his head.

"Nevan and Bael, it's a pleasure to see you both." Naruto gripped Red Queen as his left hand moved to equip Rebellion.

"**Don't.**" Bael croaked. "**We managed to break free from the spell that awakened us. You must hurry. Echidna has fallen and will soon strike.**"

"What of Berial?"

"**Dante and Lady have tracked him down and will soon be engaged in conflict with him.**" Nevan offered. "**We were happy being Arms under you, doing some good in the world. But I must warn you, Arkham is back.**"

Naruto frowned. "Fuck."

Both demons glowed. "**Here are our souls. Be careful.**" There was a flash of light and an electric purple guitar and a briefcase engraved with the number '666'. Naruto picked them up and in another flash of light; they were sealed into his arm.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He muttered. He grabbed the now visible scrolls from the shelf that Red Queen sat on and left, but not before blowing up the entrance. '_Kyuubi, you there?_'

'**Yep. I must say that I'm looking forward to the new roommates that I'll be getting.**'

'_Crazy vixen._'

'**As you put it, I'm the crazy vixen that you absolutely adore.**'

'_Not really when I consider that you attacked Konoha because you confused it for Kumo._'

'**Hey, I was PMSing and was too ticked off to notice, ok? Sheesh, cut me some slack.**'

Naruto just chuckled as he revved the motorcycle. Time to collect some deals.

_Suna_

Gaara stood at the top of the Kazekage tower looking out on his hidden village as the moon rose. He blinked slowly as a figure appeared behind him. "I see you've awakened your heritage."

Naruto stood beside him. "Yep."

"Is it time?"

"Neo-Shikaku will be attacking soon. My guess is that he will attack the last place you unleashed him."

"Konoha." Gaara concluded. "You're based out of there, no?"

"Hai."

"So how will this work?"

"My plan or the deal?"

"Both."

"I just need to see your seal. After Neo-Shikaku strikes, I'll be talking to Yugito and so on."

"Sanabi is still loose?"

"No, he was my first stop before here."

"The Akatsuki will be furious that you will have them."

"They can go suck Orochimaru's dick for all I care. Except for Nagato and Konan. They are family."

"Not biologically."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, when you train under them in shinobi arts, you tend to grow an attachment to them."

"Like Matsuri and you?" the prankster saw that Gaara now sported a rosy hue on his face. "Holy crap are you blushing?"

"If you speak a word of this to any one…"

"Yeah yeah, you will kill me. For now, just indulge my curiosity. How far have you gone with her?"

Gaara reached into the folds of his jacket and pulls out everyone's favorite orange book named 'Icha Icha: Gold mine'. "She wants to do the scenes from here."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You lucky dog." He lightly slugged Gaara's shoulder. "Just shower her with love and do your best not to piss her off is my advice."

"Noted." Gaara turned his gaze to the blue eyed jinchuuriki. "What about you?"

"Me?" Naruto turned to look at the moon. "My life is too hectic for a relationship. Plus my past would come into play as well. Now, with my heritage, who would want me?"

"Hinata-san." Naruto looked over at the red head. "She has cared about you for a very long time. Temari managed to tell her about your fox and she said that she didn't care. In her words, 'Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. He is simply the jail and the jailer.'"

"As much as I hate to say it, you are right." Naruto huffed as he stood. "She knows that I'm alive now. Got a beating like no other too. Maybe I could. But not now."

"Just follow your heart."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Gaara?"

"Huh?"

Naruto just shook his head. Gaara was still clueless to jokes. "Lemme see your seal and I'll be out of your hair."

"Alright."

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth in Kitsune's Den. Kitsune/Naruto told her over her phone that he was in Suna for the past 2 days recovering from something. She heard the alarm for the front door go off. Turning on the monitor, she was greeted with the sight of Kiba. "Hey, Hinata-chan, are you in there?"

She flicked on the microphone for the speaker. "What do you want, Kiba-san?"

"The third exam for the Chunin Exams are in a week and I wanted to know if-"

"No. I'm going to be busy. Kitsune-san is leaving for a long term mission and I need to be on stand by for him in case he needs information." Hinata replied back heatedly.

"Okay okay, then answer me this, why are you on leave? Last I saw you were fine and you haven't been on any missions."

"Yes I have, I was just with another team. Something happened on my last mission with Trish-san and I need to rest. Now if you'll excuse me." She shut down the microphone and turned off the moniter before collapsing into her chair. Kiba was really beginning to get on her nerves.

She massaged her right forearm. She couldn't be seen in public until Naruto returned with the scrolls for controlling this limb. As far as she could tell, it reacted with her emotions. Tsunade was told about her new limb and allowed her to become a special jounin. Hinata had protested this saying that she would wait for the Jounin exam to become a jounin. Then Tsunade told her that from what she saw and heard, devil hunting was a dangerous occupation and would be added to the list of areas after the third exam. Kurenai was surprised as well, but took it in stride by saying that she was proud of Hinata's progress and that she was finding her niche in the world.

The service elevator dinged, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. The motors whirred as the platform came down at a snails pace to Hinata. For Naruto it was moving too fast. He had taken off his mask as soon as the elevator doors shut and was really hoping to avoid another beating. As the doors opened and they saw each other, Hinata stood up and quickly crossed the room. She gently raised her hand to touch his cheek. "You're here. You really aren't dead." Hinata said.

He just leaned softly against her hand. "Hai. And I am sorry for lying to you."

"You didn't lie." She smiled happily. "You just withheld information."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "When did you find your prankster side? I'm not complaining, but still."

"That's for me and only me to know." She smirked. "Now hold still and take your beating like a man."

"Ah fuck." was all he got out before she began to beat him into a bloody pulp.

* * *

Tsunade looked out over the stadium of 10 chuunin hopefuls. There was an impressive turnout for this. Odd when one considers that none of the contestants were Uchiha or any other big name clan.

After her meeting with Hinata, she hadn't heard anything from the Kitsune's Den. Just before the exams started she received a letter from Hinata saying to be careful and to watch out for tanukis. The busty Hokage was just going to shrug it off, but she did win the lottery this morning. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she declared for the third exam to begin.

_East Gate_

Kotetsu and Izumo wanted to be at the stadium and watching the matches. But no, they lost the card game with two other chuunin and had to work the east gate. Now they were just plain bored.

Kotetsu noticed it first, a shaking in the ground. It felt like footsteps. As he mentioned it to his buddy, birds suddenly took flight. The shaking got bigger and louder until they could see a shape on the road. Izumo took off to warn the Hokage while Kotetsu spread the word of the attacking creature.

_Kitsune's Den_

Hinata looked up from practicing with her devil bringer. "He's here."

Naruto just nodded and got on the Rideback. "Go."

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade cursed under her breath at the approaching creature. Lesser powered, her ass. From what she gathered from the reports, Shikaku was at full power when he was unleashed. Judging by the energy, he was at 75 percent strength. She stood waiting outside the gate with a majority of the ANBU, jounin, and chuunin as the genin evacuated the civilians. "No one gets through this gate!" she bellowed. The shinobi cheered and bellowed war cries.

Hinata appeared beside her. "Ah, Hokage-sama, you may want to change that."

"Why?"

There was a roaring sound behind the group. "Baa-chan, move everyone!" A different voice called out.

Tsunade gained a tick mark as she turned to the group. "Alright, who said that?"

"Me!"

The entire group turned to see Naruto bearing down on them with Rebellion unsheathed and the Ride back roaring with power.

Tsunade gapped. "What?"

"Move your asses!" Naruto roared.

Everyone dove for cover as Naruto zoomed by on the Rideback. With a flick of his wrist, the Rideback jumped into the air. At the peak of the jump, Naruto jumped off it to gain even more height and unsheathed Red Queen. As the mods on the sword roared, he thundered. "Let's dance!"

* * *

**Kyuu: and that's a wrap for now!**

**Naruto: Finally, I'm in the story!**

**Kyuu: Yes you were. Outcasts will be updated next so until next time, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shukaku and Revelations

**Kyuu: it is time for the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Naruto vs. Shukaku!**

**Naruto *appears in heavy armor*: Yeah.**

**Kyuu: Why are you wearing that?**

**Naruto: because I'm going to get the beat down of a life time afterwards.**

**Kyuu: No you're not.**

**Naruto: Yes I am.**

**Kyuu: Just help me with answering the reviews from chapter 6. Also, shout out to Cho Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Dreaded Rasengan, Junior the Wolf, flashburn08, Ookami88 for the ideas for the insults. I accept any new ones for the list which will be at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Naruto: Leaf Ranger is excited to see Neo-Shukaku get annihilated.**

**Kyuu: Yep. And I hope that I don't disappoint.**

**Naruto: Ok, see; even Rose Tiger thinks I deserve the beatdown from Hinata!**

**Kyuu: Dude, you totally did.**

**Naruto: Ass.**

**Kyuu: As I often say, I make up for it with my adorable cuteness.**

**Naruto: coughBullshitcough. Moving on, kanahime-chan replied to your 'I am legend' thing.**

**Kyuu: One of the first signs of the disease was loss of hair, which was shown when Sam (the dog's name) got infected. Shout out to Kira Kyuu and Hee-Ho Master for reviewing as well! Now, to the beat down of a tanuki named Shukaku!**

**Disclaimer: If you give a shit, see chapter 1.**

* * *

Kiba just stared in shock at the blonde we all know and love named Kitsune (at least in this story) or Naruto as he is more commonly known in the Naruto universe and in the Naruto fanfiction Universe. After the shock left, he began to seethe. That bastard had stolen his chance at getting Hinata to like him. Now she would go back to liking him. His eyes hardened. He will have her one way or another.

Naruto plunged Rebellion into the hand that was launched to meet him. As he landed, he looked up to see the rapidly approaching ground and said. "Maybe I need to be quicker with the flashy entrances." The earth shattered as Shukaku's paw/hand slammed the demon hunter into the ground. Inwardly, Kiba smirked. There was no way Naruto could even get out of that.

Shukaku howled with laughter. "**This is pathetic. One puny human against me? I feel insulted!**"

The sand on his hand wriggled as a bump appeared. The demon looked at it curiously as did the other humans. The bump took off and raced along the arm and approached the shoulder. In an explosion of sand, Naruto appeared shouting, "Pop goes the weasel! Kai!"

The hidden explosive tags Naruto had placed along the arm detonated, reducing the arm to piles of sand and glass. Shukaku screamed, "**My arm! You son of a-**"

"Oy, Transvestite Tanuki, eat a mint! Your breath stinks!" Shukaku went crossed-eyed as Naruto came into focus on his nose. "And here I thought I stunk after running through sewage! What did you do, drink all of the waste from Ame? Kami, it stinks."

_Heaven_

Kami giggled as she watched the battle unfold. "**You should smell Tozi's bathroom after Mexican Thursdays.**"

_Back to the fight_

Naruto shivered. "I think Kami said something, and I am not going to find out nor do I want to know."

A portal of light appeared above the battle and a brick was thrown at the blonde. "**Shut it, Naruto! And I said that you should smell Tozi's bathroom after Mexican Thursdays!**"

"**Hey, you promised to keep that a secret!**" A brown and green portal opened just inside the tree line by the gate.

"**It's still a secret!**"

"**No it's not, now that you announced it to the entire world!**" The onlookers face faulted at the childish goddesses.

"Would you ladies stop arguing?" Naruto bellowed as he swatted sand tendrils that were creeping up his legs.

He ducked as a tree flew over his head and another brick flew by. Both nailed Shukaku in the eye and made him shriek in pain. "**Shut up Naruto!**" Both goddesses screamed.

"**Oy, you son of a bitch and bitches, that really fucking hurt!**" the tanuki roared as he swung his newly regenerated arm around.

The air grew ice cold as both goddesses gulped. "**Oh shit.**" Kami whimpered.

"**Did he just say what I think he said?**" Tozi growled.

"**Yup.**"

"**He pushed the Taboo button.**"

"**Yup.**"

"**He's fucked.**"

"**Yup.**"

Crimson energy bellowed around Naruto as he began to shake. "What did you say?"

"**I said you son of a-**"

Shukaku never finished as the ethereal arm of the Devil Bringer snapped his jaw shut and launched the beast into the air.

Ryuuga appeared next to Hinata and Tsunade. "What did I miss?"

"Shukaku just called Naruto a son of a bitch." Hinata supplied, never taking her eyes off of the battle.

Ryuuga winced. "Oh boy."

Tsunade looked at her. "What?"

"One thing we learned as we trained was to never insult Naruto's parents. There tends to be very bad juju when that happens."

Kiba just snorted. "Yeah, right. He isn't that strong."

"On the contrary," Iruka voiced from his position on the top of the gate. "I recall one child insulted Naruto's parents when he was in the Academy."

"What happened?" Tsunade never saw that report.

"Kid ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw, dozens of fractures, two black eyes and a semi busted spine."

Kiba laughed. "Ha, told you Naruto wasn't strong."

Iruka just looked at the Inuzuka. "I never said that the kid that landed in the hospital was Naruto."

Kiba paled.

Ryuuga nodded. "Ookami learned that the hard way. We had to take him to a doctor to surgically remove Naruto's combat boot from his ass. It took weeks for Naruto to forgive him."

Everyone jumped as the Devil arms that Naruto carried crashed in front of them. Hinata took count and frowned. "All of his Arms are here."

"Not all." The blonde girl said. "He still has one."

Tsunade looked at her and was about to ask which one when she realized and paled. "He wouldn't go that far, would he?"

"Dunno. He's pissed and I'm willing to bet she is now also. He turned her into a Devil Arm and used all of her chakra as well to enhance/power its attacks."

Hinata looked at Ryuuga. "Who is she?"

A cold breeze began to blow as Ryuuga uttered the sentence. "The ex-leader of the armies of Hell, the vixen of all vixens: Kyuubi, the nine tailed Demon fox."

The energy around Naruto condensed on his limbs as the devil arm's shape appeared in front of him. Stepping through, he became covered in crimson red and pure white armor. His head became covered in a robotic form of a fox skull. The mechanisms snapped into place as the chest piece opened up to reveal the seal of Kyuubi had shifted to the center of his chest and was glowing bright blue. (**A/N: for a better idea of what it looks like, take Tony Stark's Iron Man suit and add my alterations. It's not bad-ass, but it will do.**)

Shukaku just looked at him and laughed. "**Ha, you think a little change in armor is going to stop me? Take this!** **Fuuton: Renkuudan!**" the tanuki shot a quick succession of wind bullets at the iron clad man. In the resulting explosion, one could hear the whisper of the next justu uttered.

"Bijuudama."

There was an explosion as a black ball of condensed chakra blasted out of the smoke and annihilated the left side of Shukaku. As the smoke cleared, Naruto could be seen holding his hand up in the direction of the limb. His voice came out cold as ice. "You can insult me all you want. You can insult my dreams all you want. You can insult my ideas all you want. But never, ever insult my precious people. **NOW YOU WILL SUFFER, YOU CACTUS HUMPING TEME!**" Black blades of chakra appeared around him as he leapt off the nose of the beast and shouted, "Dark Slayer style: Summoned Swords!" He made a sweeping motion with his hand and released the unholy blades into the various parts of the Tanuki. The force of the blades knocked the neo-biju back a couple of steps.

Shukaku tried to speed up the regeneration of his arm, but found that nothing was growing, shaking the foundation of Konoha. "**WHY CAN'T I HEAL? WHAT DID YOU DO?**"

"My Bijuudamas are different from the usual ones that Killer Bee and the others use." Naruto's voice was still as cold as ice as he floated to the ground. "Mine are infused with the usual 8:2 ratio of chakra, but it also has pure devil energy embedded it. Nothing can heal after getting hit by it. One of the higher demons learned of this when he faced me."

Shukaku's eyes widened.

"And now I am going to give you a taste of the ultimate attack of this Devil Arm you sorry excuse that is Nibi's litter box." Naruto summoned the devil bringer and grabbed Shukaku's tail. Focusing, the young devil hunter made the arm spin around before launching Shukaku into the air. "Say hello to my strongest attack!" He shouted as his right arm transformed into a bazooka (**A/N: Think Rex's bazooka from Generator Rex but more demonic**). "Ultima Bijuudama!" Energy condensed into the barrel before a crimson and black ball of demon energy and chakra exploded out of the weapon and slammed into the airborne biju. The blast sent the tanuki flying over the village as the demon screamed, causing several windows to shatter. The black ball of energy that was leading the beam detonated, resulting in a massive explosion that imploded all of the windows that didn't shatter and forced everyone in the open onto the ground.

Getting up, Tsunade was greeted with the sight of a cut up Naruto gathering up his Devil Arms; she could only assume that the cuts were from the sand when he was going up the arm of Shukaku.

"Whew!" Naruto exclaimed as he stretched. "I needed that! I tell ya if you hold too much stress in just get into a fight; it's the perfect stress reliever." He felt a cold chill go down his spine. Turning, there was a demonic aura around the Konoha 11, Jiraiya, Tsunade and everyone else that cared for him. He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I think that it's time for me to run and find a nice big hole to hide in. Bye!" The blonde son of Yondaime vanished leaving a smoke silhouette of him behind as the gathered shinobi cried out one word.

"**!**"

* * *

Hinata just sat patiently in Tsunade's office sipping a cup of tea as the busty Hokage ranted about stupid blondes, their 'Devil's luck' and speed. Nearly all of the ANBU were out in force trying to track down the elusive blonde. Kakashi and Yuugao caught sight of him once and he lead them on a merry chase all over the village before vanishing into the Forest of Death. They searched high and low and never found the jinchuuriki. Little did they know that Naruto had transformed into a silver pendant and chain; he was currently around Hinata's neck and was resting between her breasts as she sported a light blush that could only be seen if you were behind her ears. She learned a neat trick to move blushes to certain areas of her body so that no one could see them.

And people wondered why she didn't blush anymore.

Kiba was getting desperate now to get Hinata to like him, as he pestered her for a date much like Sakura did to Sasuke before Naruto's 'death'. Or was it rebirth? Hinata shrugged mentally. Either way he was alive and enjoying the chaos that his appearance caused. Hinata braced herself as Tsunade rounded on her.

"You knew that Naruto was alive, didn't you?" the Slug Queen shot at Hinata.

The Hyuuga princess shrugged. "Up until two weeks ago I thought he was dead same as you."

"When did you find out that he was alive?"

She transformed her right arm into the devil form. "When I awakened my own heritage. He is actually on good terms and first name basis with Kami, Tozi and Yami. Yami appeared and brought him into my mindscape." She grinned slightly. "I gave him a beating after he told me."

'_And I am still feeling it._' The transformed Naruto thought and winced at the beating that he was going to receive whether he liked it or not.

"He is so being put into critical care when I get through with him!" Sakura seethed as she cracked her knuckles.

Kakashi was looking at Hinata with his Sharingan eye out. "Hinata, why are you a transformed necklace?"

All eyes locked on to her as she looked innocently at the Cyclops Scarecrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Is Naruto in this room?" Kurenai pressed.

"Damn. Ah well, I kept you all waiting long enough." Naruto said as he appeared behind Hinata as her 'necklace' vanished. "But you have to admit that was fun! I never knew Kakashi could move so fast after you steal his entire special edition Icha Icha collection and say that you're going to keep it." He opened one eye to see everyone in the office excluding Hinata bearing down on him. "Oh shit."

_One massive beat down later_

Hinata poked the quivering mass that was Naruto with a stick to see if he was still alive. "You do realize you might have gone overboard?" Hearing a groan, Sakura added a kick for good measure. "That was overboard."

"Nope. I needed that." Sakura stretched. "He was right; beating down on some one is a great way to relieve stress."

The body poofed, revealing to everyone that they had beaten up a Shadow Clone instead of the real Naruto. Sasuke rounded on Hinata. "Where did he go?"

"Up to the roof top, biju fall. Out comes good ole me to gain a new weapon." Naruto sang as he appeared on the window sill. "Sorry about that. I had to get the devil arm before it disappeared or ended up in the wrong hands."

Tsunade shook her head. "Oy, gaki you are going to be the death of me."

"Nope, but if I don't stop what may be coming, you may be right." Naruto went on to explain why he had disappeared. "Hinata asked me once what the prophecy meant and I told her that I would tell her later and I did. Now I will tell you."

"What is it?"

"_Hellish tower rise again/Biju repent for ancient sins/Man stands alone for final fight/To determine demon's might. Pariah of Trees fights for hidden love/Straddle the line, light and darkness/Blood of Harpy shall open the door/should fail, reigning darkness forevermore. Gather Arms for deadly army/While life and death seek harmony._" Naruto said in a monotone.

…

…

…

…

"Oops. Did I break them?" he asked Hinata.

She giggled. "Nope. But I hear the hamster wheels spinning."

"No, cuz I killed all the hamsters. It's squirrels and guinea pigs now."

Tsunade was the first to snap out of her funk. "I have no clue what you said and yet I feel that it is important."

"Oh it is." Naruto assured. "But from what I can tell, it's prophesying the end of the world."

Everyone paled. "You're yanking our legs, dobe." Sasuke said nerviously, "Right?"

Naruto shook his head. "We devil hunters are responsible for saving the world a number of times. Ryuuga, how many times has Dante-sensei saved the world?"

"About 4 or 5 times."

"And the group in general?"

"Well, there was the abyss incident by Coral Country, the levaiathan trying to gain enough power to get on land, and the Tiki Idols that came to life in Jungle Country." Ryuuga counted off as the group's eyes widened. "Including those about 10, maybe 11 times."

Jaws impacted on the ground. "Why hasn't anyone said anything?" Shino asked.

"Because most of the time the witnesses are killed getting caught in the cross fire or there were no witnesses." Naruto said. "We've been lucky with the Arm incident. I doubt it will remain that way for long. The battles are going to get tougher."

Neji looked at the blonde boy. "Really?"

"Really. Shukaku lost primarily because he pissed me off. Each beast has its own style of fighting. Shukaku relies on his healing factor, sand and wind attacks. High defense and attack but low speed. He was easy. Neo-Nibi, not so much. Not to mention she can set her self on fire and tackle me and try to kill me in a 'blaze' of glory." Naruto went on. "But for now, I need to rest. Adios and see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." He waved before vanishing from the window.

Tsunade sighed and took a long drink from the sake bottle she pulled out of somewhere. "Well, at least we got him back and an explanation."

"What worries me," Kurenai voiced. "is the prophecy he said. Something is coming and they may not be enough to stop it."

* * *

A tall bald man with scar tissue on the left side of his face walked along the large corridor in an underground complex, reading a small black book that he never let out of his sight. He wore a black suit and walked with a calm and deadly stride. He entered a throne room with a magnificent marble statue sitting facing the front door. "Lord Mundus, the first of the nine has fallen." He reported after closing his book.

"**Interesting. How goes the search for the ninth, Arkham?**" the marble demon intoned.

"We are finding nothing but dead ends. The Arm was not among the others and we have lost the armor of Kyuubi. We have attempted to summon her, but nothing has occurred."

"**And the deal with Orochimaru?**"

"Strong as ever. He is searching for the tower as we speak. There were some false starts but everything has gone smoothly since the last."

"**Good. As soon as he finds it, kill him and that doctor that is with him. Humans are disposable. He is no exception.**"

"And me, my liege?"

Laughter shook the room. "**Even you. But because you have embraced the darkness and wish for power and to be a demon, unlike Orochimaru who only wishes for immortality, you will be of use to me for a time longer.**"

Arkham bowed. "Thank you my lord. Now if you'll excuse me, I must check on the snake."

As the doors closed behind Arkham, Mundus allowed himself to laugh. '_**Trusting fool. As soon as the gate is open, he will die. Just like that boy Vergil. Soon, Dante son of Sparda, you will taste my revenge!**_'

* * *

Hinata opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the milk to pour herself a glass. After talking to her father, she managed to convince him to let her move in to Kitsune's Den. One of the reasons was that now she could work and not worry about being ambushed by Kiba about a date. And she would be close to Naruto. The moment she had moved in, she changed into a white tank top and sweat pants. If she was going to live here, she was going to act like she wasn't born and raised in a clan home, traditions be damned. Not to mention she had no idea where her rebellious streak was coming from.

The elevator dinged as Sasuke and Sakura stepped through the doors. "Hey Hinata. Is Naruto in?"

Hinata made shushing noises. "He is but he is resting. The fight took more out of him than we thought." She waved them over to the chairs and couch. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Sakura said before she let out a low whistle. "Damn Hinata, I didn't know that you had a figure like that."

Hinata blushed lightly before responding. "I managed to keep it well hidden, hence why I wore the coat I did most of the time and why I avoid Kiba as much as I can. All it took was one slip up and he is chasing me because he thinks that I am only supposed to go to an 'Alpha' and that I shouldn't be going after a 'loser with no clan to his name'."

"If only he knew." Naruto's voice came from behind her as he leaned on the back of the chair she was sitting in and making her blush a little harder at the familiarity he was using with her. "Hell I'm amazed that no one has seen it yet."

"Seen what?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Look at me and take away the whisker marks." Naruto gazed back.

Sakura tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You know, you look like…" Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. "No way."

"Way."

"But…How?"

"Sasuke, do you see it?"

The last Uchiha shook his head.

"He never married!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Actually he did."

"Will you stop speaking in riddles and just tell us?" Sasuke began to demand.

"No, but I'll give you hints, teme. How many blondes have lived in the village?"

"You, Yondaime, Tsunade, and the Yamanaka clan."

"Ok. Am I related to Obaa-chan or the Yamanaka in any way shape and form?"

"No…" Sasuke trailed off as he saw the likeness now. "Holy fucking shit, are you serious?"

"Yep. I am the sole son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, the Bloody Habanero." Naruto chuckled. "And all you had to do was look at my face without the whisker marks and my last name to realize it."

"How did you find out?"

"Sandaime never really found out what I learned the night I stole the Forbidden Scroll. All he knew was that I learned the Shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto explained. "I found a letter addressed to me and I took it. I didn't read it until after the Wave mission. Shocked the hell out of me too. But looking at Father's journal and listening to stories, I acted just like Mom when I was younger, straight down to the ramen addiction. I was amazed that no one noticed or asked Sarutobi."

"Dude, you should-"

"I am not telling anyone." Naruto denied firmly. "And I expect you to do the same. I'm already on the council's shit list for not returning to duty after I made it out of the ruins. If this was added they would say that I lied and would be screaming for my execution. I don't want any trouble. And think about it Sasuke. If everyone had known that I am the son of Yondaime, I may have turned out to be like you when we were younger. I would have been royalty and above you. Until I actually need the name of Namikaze, it remains dead."

"But you are forgetting something, Naruto." Sakura spoke up. "If memory serves me right, Kushina was the daughter of the last Daimyo of Uzukage."

"So?"

"So, you are the Heir of Uzu no kuni!" Everyone's eyes widened at this. There were twin thumping sounds. Sasuke and Sakura looked over at the duo to see that both Hinata and Naruto had fainted.

They just sweatdropped.

* * *

**Kyuu: And that is chapter 7! Now the new insults I need are for the following- Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Nanabi, and Hachibi. I will handle the insults for Orochimaru, Arkham and Mundus. Until next time, Happy New Year!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hiatus

**Kyuu:**** It is with a heavy heart that I write/type this.**

**To all of my readers, my stories are going on hiatus for at least 9 weeks. This is due to my entering the United States Navy. I leave on February 2****nd****, and will not be able to write or type my stories while in basic training.**

**I'll give you a status on the stories as well.**

**THVD: this story is nearly done with some plot twists as it ends and there will not be a sequel to it for now. I have debated back and forth on this and am still considering plotlines.**

**Legends: There are roughly 7 to 8 chapters left for this story until it is done, come up with some insults when you can and pm my profile. I'll look at them after Basic.**

**Outcasts: This story has a ways to go, but I hope it remains popular.**

**Also, I read an update on fg7dragon about a new bill going through Congress. I won't put it up on this update, but refer to the story of Naruto Chaos Mage for further details. Please keep fight to keep Fanfiction open. I really love this website and want to keep putting stories up and reading stories by other people. FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO WRITE!**


End file.
